Pinky Love 1
by SonExotics Wu Fan
Summary: cinta bukan berdasarkan warna ,tapi cinta berdasarkan ketulusan kasih sayang seseorang pada orang yang dicintai nya.Tak kan ada lagi ruang untuk orang ketiga yang dapat menghancurkan cinta abadi.Apakah hal ini yang terjadi dengan Claire dan Gray?yosh let's go masuk ke fic dua saia ya...thanx buat Runa-chan,thanx ataz saran nya ya...
1. Chapter 1

"**PINKY LOVE"**

**Luphy :Hai…! Apa kabar ? aku disini kembali membawa kan fanfic baru lowwwwwww… !**

**Calvina :Aduhhhh capek deh ! gimana sih ni orang ? fanfic pertama aja belum kelar malah bikin yang baru. Dasar ! aku capek nih jadi editor yang gak pernah di gaji !**

**Luphy :HAH ? apa kata mu? Gak pernah di gaji? THAT IS SALAH BESAR YA! Waktu itu aku kasih kamu coklat silver quenn,habis itu aku traktir di student kiosk bla,bla,bla,bla,bla….! (?)**

**Calvina :Eh,itu mang jatah editor kalo gaji beda lagi, mana silver queen-nya Cuma secuil idih**

**Claire : haiii teman2 ! (sweatdropp ngeliat author sedeng sama editor gila berantem lagi) HAlah… dah lah mending langsung to the point aja ya ! daripada ngeliat mereka berantem gak jelas ! ok ?Warning:OOC,Gaje,Garing,**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi kalau fic ini sih ?ya mungkin nyolong dikit ide dari buku serial teenlit (?).**

**Yosh let's go !**

**Haiii… namaku Claire Sakura. Panggil aja tinggal di desa Mineral Town,sebenar nya sih dulu aku tinggal di kota bersama keluarga ku tapi kakek ku di desa meninggal dan mewariskan sebuah perkebunan miliknya untuk ku. Aku tinggal di desa ini sudah ada 1 tahun lohhh…! Dan aku juga sudah mengupgrade rumah ku jadi besar,punya sapi banyak,punya ayam banyak dan kalau bisa dibilang sih katanya aku ini petani sukses di desa sudah aku ,ada satu yang belum aku punya yaitu …CINTA… Yah..aku memang belum punya pacar sih apalagi teman dekat ! aku saja tidak aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku cuma Zack yang jadi teman ngobrol ku karena dia selalu kerumah ku untuk membeli hasil bertani ku lalu dijual ke kota. Sekarang aku bingung ingin punya teman ,tapi sayang nya aku orang nya pemalu banget dan gak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di desa ini. Aduhh ngantuk banget nih ! dah dulu mau tidur bye-bye.**

**At morning in Sunny Farm.**

"**Huahhhh…aduh lelah banget nih !"kataku sambil mengucek mata lalu aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku."Hmmm,enak nya sarapan apa ya ?"kataku sambil memakai celemek di dapur."Apa ya ? Hmm gimana kalau secangkir teh herbal dan mie kare?" kataku bertanya pada kucing kesayangan ku."heh? tidak,tidak ! pagi2 tidak boleh makan mie? Huh menyebalkan ! atau secangkir susu segar dan stew di pagi ini ?" aku bertanya lagi pada kucing ku."Ah! ya sarapan yang lezat sepertinya ! ok aku akan buat itu !" kataku senang dan mulai jadi aku menikmati sarapan ku."Nah gina aku akan mulai bekerja ok ? jadi kau di dalam saja ya !" aku menyuruh nya masuk tapi dia malah memberontak."Ohh Gina ? ada apa manis?kau kenapa ?apa kau ingin minum susu segar pagi ini?"kataku khawatir pada -tiba gina jatuh lemas ketanah dan tidak bersuara."AHHH ! GINA !"aku semakin panik karena sebelum nya Gina tidak pernah seperti ini ,Ohh tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Doctor ! aku harus ke clinic sekarang membatin semakin sebelum nya aku tidak pernah keluar dari farm ku menuju ke rumah-rumah orang kecuali kerumah Gotz dan kehutan untuk menemui Harvest ,Claire ayolah sekarang kau harus hilangkan sikap pemalu mu ini ! ayolah melangkah mencoba melangkah keluar sambil menggendong mulai berlari ke jalan .Lurus,aku tetap berlari kearah utara padahal aku tidak tahu dimana letak rumah sakit akhirnya jalan itu diputus oleh sebuah rumah besar dan disampingnya ada sebuah library .aku semakin gelisah dan aku ingin bertanya tapi aku sungguh malu untuk ku berjalan tak menentu dan akhirnya aku mau masuk ke aku melihat ada seorang wanita memakai kacamata dan sedang tersentak kaget saat aku mencoba menyapa nya."H-hai?" .dia langsung menutup bukunya dan mulai menunduk dan menjawab sapaan ku."Ohh.h-hai" dia terlihat semakin aku tak percaya dia seperti ku ! maksudku dia sangat pemalu seperti aku." ku Claire aku petani di sunny farm,kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" kata ku ramah dan mengulurkan tangan di hadapan nya." kau petani itu ya?nama ku Mary,senang bertemu ya?. Bukan nya kau sudah lama ya di desa ini tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah keluar dari rumah mu ?"kata Mary sambil tersenyum manis." Ohh kalau itu …aku memang tidak pernah keluar karena aku bolehkah aku bertanya ? clinic itu tempatnya dimana?"aku mencoba bertanya tapi aku sangat gugup."Mary can you help me please?" tanyaku."Oh what's the matter?"kata Mary sambil tersenyum."I want to know where is the clinic.I must go there now,my cat is help me !"mohonku sambil menunjukkan kucingku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.-Wah hebat Claire matanya ada kaca b^^d-."Waduh kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih ayo ke clinic !"**

**In Clinic**

**Doctor PoV**

"**Huh sepi banget sih clinic ini ? kenapa sih gak tiba-tiba aja ada pasien cantik di siang bolong kayak begini?"kataku sambil meminum coffe dari Elli." …ayo sudah waktunya makan siang nih !sudah dulu ya kerjanya."kata Elli dibalik tirai biru yang sedang mengayun lemas karena tertiup angin."Elli,sepertinya…"belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkata'an ku pintu clinic di buka dengan keras nya oleh seseorang wanita tapi tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang wanita lagi berpakaian kemeja kotak-kotak dengan overall pink muda."Doctor!tolong kucing ini ! cepat!"kata Mary berteriak padahal aku belum pernah melihat Mary sepanik itu,tapi mataku malah tertuju pada teman Mary itu.'Oh Goddess,betapa cantiknya wanita itu! Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ia orang baru disini'.aku melamunkan ia seorang sampai-sampai Mary berteriak lagi."OH DOCTOR! Kok malah ngelamun sih ? cepet donk!" "Ehh? Maafin aku aku…"dan lagi,aku belum selesai dah nyolot deh tuh anak."Aduhh lama banget sih doc ! kan Cuma di suruh meriksa doang."kata Mary protes kayak ayam mau bertelur aja nih."Ya,ya,ya, sudah kalian diluar sana biar aku periksa kucing Elli tolong ambilkan peralatan doctor ku di lemari sana."kataku sambil menggendong kucing itu,mungkin kucing ini hanya kelelahan saja ? oh tidak ! tapi kucing ini?kenapa kucing ini malah tersenyum padaku ?ah? apa ini? "Ummm haiiiii ! kaget ya? Jangan kaget ya ! namaku Gina salam kenal !" kata kucing itu sambil meloncat kekasur lalu tidur-tiduran deh."K-kamu bisa bicara ? apa yang kau mau ?"kataku ketakutan."Oh,doctor ayolah jangan takut padaku! Kalau kau takut malah aku juga ikut sebenarnya aku berpura-pura pingsan di depan majikan ku agar ia membawaku ke aku berusaha membantunya untuk dapat bergaul dengan orang-orang sedih melihat majikanku ingin melihat dia bahagia karena dia juga sudah menolongku ingin membalas budi tolong aku untuk merahasiakan hal ini ya."jelas si Gina panjang lebar."OH jadi begitu ya…oke jadi kamu gak sakitkan ?dan sekarang kau boleh keluar ."kataku santai."Ok ! tapi ingat jangan kasih tau sapa-sapa ya !"lalu ia pun melompat keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan langsung meloncat kearah majikan nya itu."Miawwww…"**

"**Ahhh! Gina? Kau sudah sembuh ya?ayo sini sayang"."Ehem, dia hanya kelelahan saja dan telat makan sepertinya jadi dia pingsan."kataku tidak ini baru pertama kali aku berbohong."Terima Kasih Doctor,namaku Claire bertemu."kata Claire Goddess tolong aku ! pipi ku aku bisa merasakn nya ! pipi ku merona !" juga bertemu. Nama ku Doctor aja Doctor."kataku sambil membalikkan badan dan langsung sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan aura nya lihat dia sudah membayar ke kasir lalu pergi dengan Mary keluar."Huh…jantungku serasa mau keluar saja nih."**

**Normal Pov**

**Mary dan Claire pun keluar dari clinic."Aduh…terima kasih ya sudah mau nganterin aku."kata Claire sambil membungkukan badan."Ah,sama-sama ya aku harus pulang sekarang harus menjaga perpustakaan ku ini aku punya banyak loh ! gunakan peta mineral town ini agar kamu tidak tersesat ya? Sampai jumpa lagi"kata Mary menyerahkan peta itu dan langsung berlari kearah perpustakaan."Mary! Terima kasih lagi ya!"kata Caire sambil melambaikan tangan."Nah pushy,ayo kita keliling kota ! aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan penduduk aku malu nih!"."Miawwww,Miawwww"Bunyi gina seperti memberi support."Ahh,terima kasih kita lihat dulu peta perutku lapar nih! Bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant Inn di…"kata Claire sambil berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari Peta yang dipegang memperhatikan jalan ia tak sengaja menabrak orang sehingga ia dan orang itu pun terjatuh di jalan."Awww"kata Claire merintih."Heii kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Jangan pakai dengkul !"kata orang itu."Hei ! bukannya jalan itu harus pakai kaki ya! Kalau pakai mata bagaimana jadinya? Nanti matanya pasti sakit!'kata Claire membela diri."Ukh menyebalkan sekali kau ini sudah menabrak orang tak minta maaf lagi !"kata orang itu. Saat ia mencoba berdiri ia melihat wajah Claire.**

**Gray PoV**

**Aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrak berdebar sangat Goddess,cantik sekali wanita ini,Tapi Hei dia memakai baju warna Pink?Huh Pink?aku benci sekali warna pink."Huh…dasar cewek manja!"kataku sambil berjalan cepat menuju rose square."Hei ! aku ini bukan cewek manja tau !"kata wanita itu berteriak."terserah…yang penting bagiku itu kau CEWEK MANJA !"aku berteriak dengan kencang sekali agar ia tahu bahwa dirinya itu cewek manja."Ahhhhhh!"wanita itu pun kesal sekali emang gue ampun jam berapa sekarang? Apa sekarang sudah jam 09.00 A.M ?gara-gara cewek itu waktu ku tersita banyak sekali ! saat sampai di rose square aku melihat apakah ada pengumuman festival disana atau apalah itu."Huh semua artikel-atikel ini tidak menarik hatiku ! tidak ada guna nya membaca artikel ini !"kataku sambil mendengus melihat artikel-artikel tidak berguna itu aku tidak punya rencana sebelum aku masih punya waktu 2 jam lagi sebelum berkerja menempa besi dan diomeli oleh kakek tua itu."ngapain enaknya ya?ah iya main hp aja lah."aku merogoh kantung celana ku untuk mendapatkan hp nokia x6 layar sentuh ku -cielah malah promosi,sebenernya hp-nya editor loh(pamer) dulu dimna hp ku? Apakah jangan-jangan? Oh tidak goddess! Ah aku meninggalkan hp ku di laci meja tadi malam."Ukh harus balik deh"kataku smabil memutar tubuh dan berlari ke Inn.**

**In Inn.**

**Claire PoV**

**Setelah adegan berantem mulut dengan orang ganteng tadi,upss keceplosan deh! Tapi emang bener dia ganteng ,tapi dia nyolot sih kalau aku dibilang cewek manja! Enak aja dia itu! Aku memasuki restaurant yang bernama Inner Inn?ya apalah itu nama nya yang penting sekarang aku harus minum nih dan makan karena entah kenapa aku jadi lapar dan haus."permisi?selamat pagi."kataku memasuki ruangan"Ohh,ada tamu baru rupanya ya?apakah kau tourist?"Tanya bapak-bapak yang menjaga kasir."Eh?sebenarnya bukan saya ini adalah petani di kebun kakek saya yang telah meninggal."jelasku padanya."Wah?petani sukses itu ya? Kalau gak salah kamu sudah ada disini 1 tahun ya?"Tanya bapak itu lagi."iya, benar sekali paman."kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk."Ayah ? siapa itu?oh tamu baru ya?perkenalkan namaku Ann."kata wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya padaku."Hai Ann! Namaku Claire,aku petani di sunny fram."kataku menyalami nya."dan saya dari Ann."kata paman Doug memberi senyum-mulutnya tetep ada sama doug kok-."Claire paman."kataku tersenyum kembali."Nah Claire bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi makanan dan minuman dari tempat kami?"kata Ann bersemangat."Wah kebetulan sekali ya? Aku juga sedang ingin mencari makanan dan minuman nih."kataku senang."Sebentar kuambilkan makanan dan minuman special untuk hari ini."kata Ann ke dapur nya."Brakkk"suara pintu Inn dibuka oleh seseorang, refleks menengok kearah pintu untuk menegetahui siapa yang sedang tunggu dulu dia berambut blonde memakai topi bertuliskan 'UMA' ?dan memakai baju pandai besi? Oh tidak,tidak,tidaaaak jangan-jangan dia…**

**Luphy:"Horeeeee Chapter 1 selesai ! gimana nih menurut kalian ? jelek? Bagus? Garing ? atau apa ya ? gimana hayooo? **

**Calvina:" Aduhhh suerr deh fic ini kependekan ya? Bener-bener deh! Sudah kubilang hapus air mata…-loh kok malah nyanyi lagunya Charlie ? atau sapa lah itu namanya-**

**Calvina:"oh iya,sekarang editor sudah punya fanfic sendiri loh ! yang tau kingdon heart bacalah fanfic-ku,yang gak tau review lah fanfic-ku b^^d,but I'm still Luphy-chan's editor so don't be afraid-aq telpakca diculuh ma luphy-chan **

**Luphy:"Ah ya udah lah mending kita rayakan selesainya chappy pertama dengan cara pesta kripik pisang,DAHHH all, see u in next chappie!**


	2. you again!

**Chapter 2**

**Kamu lagi…?**

**Luphy:Ohayou all…. Langsung lanjut aja ya dichapter dua ini! Males banget nih buat pembukaan nya.**

**Calvina:Halooo…Emmmmm!-dateng2 langsung dibekap mulutnya and langsung ditendang keluar rumah nya si author sableng ini- #naas nya!.**

**Disclaimer:Harvest Moon bukan punya Saya! **

**Claire PoV**

**Ya tuhan! Benar sekali dugaan ku ini! Dia lagi,dia lagi? Dasar cowok tengil! Ukh sebel banget deh aku sama dia coba dia dia melihat kearahku nih!gimana ini?"Hih… elo lagi ya? Cih!"katanya sambil membuang muka -emang muka nya bisa dibuang ,gitu?- "Claire! Ini dia pesanan mu! AH hai kakak! Kok tumben balik lagi ke Inn?memang ada yang ketinggalan ya?"kata Ann berteriak."iya nih hp ku ya Ann aku minta lunch ku sekarang ya? Soalnya nanti aku gak bisa pulang tepat waktu buat makan di sini."kata orang itu pada Ann**

**Yelah dicuekin dah gue menunggu perbincangan yang gak menarik ini gue diam seribu mana laper lagi nih! Gimana mau makan orang makanan dan minuman nya aja masih ditangan nya Ann? "Oh ya Kak,kenalin ya ini Claire! Dia petani di sunny farm sekarang ini!"kata Ann memperkenal kan ku pada orang yang disebut kakak nya itu."Huh,jadi namamu Claire ya? Dasar cewek manja!"kata nya sambil membisikkan kata cewek manja ketelinga ku aku bener-bener dah naik darah nih! Baru sekal ini gue dibilang cewek manja? Aku pun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dia pergi mengambil hp nya dan membawa makan siangnya ke luar.**

"**Claire? are you okay?"Tanya Ann kebingungan."AH…sebenarnya sih aku lagi baik-baik aja nih tapi pas dah ketemu orang tadi rasanya aku kayak habis disamber petir di siang bolong aja deh." " Hehehe? Iya ,maafin kakak ku ya Claire? Dia itu memang orang nya cuek abis kalau ketemu orang dia itu benci sekali sama…emm gimana ya jelasin nya?..."kata Ann kebingungan."Jadi dia itu kakak kamu toh? Gak papa sih sebenernya dia juga dah aku maafin tadi kamu bilang dia benci apa ya?jangan takut aku gak akan tersinggung kok."kataku meyakinkan Ann."Iya dia itu kakak aku Claire,sebenarnya dia benci sama warna…glek…warna p-pink ."Ann menundukan kepala nya."Ahh? jadi dia benci wana pink ya? Pantas saja dia kalau boleh jujur juga sebenarnya aku benci warna abu-abu loh!"kata ku memecah hening nya suasana."Ahh begitu ya? Ini makanan nya aku jadi upa nih."kata Ann memberikan makanan nya pada ku."Terima ? ini makanan mu."kata ku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Gina."Wah kucing ya? Lucu sekali! Bulunya bersih lagi!"Ann mengelus kepala Gina."Iya ini kucing -nya Gina"kata ku memperkenalkan kucing makan siang di Inn aku masih ingin pergi berkunjung ke rumah penduduk yang lain tapi aku lelah hari aku yang akan mengundang mereka semua ke rumah-ku ?**

**In House.(sunny farm)**

"**Ahhh…. Lelah sekali rasanya ya? Akhirnya aku punya teman juga disini. Terima kasih Gina!"kataku sambil memeluk Gina."Miawww,Miawwww"suara Gina terdengar senang."Ah sepertinya aku harus mengaddakan acara barbeque nih! Pas sekali 3 hari lagi akan musim panas! Jadi ada persiapan deh! Horeeeee!"aku berteriak kesenangan lalu mandi dan tidur deh.**

**Morning in Inner inn**

**Gray PoV**

"**Huahhhhh!"aku bangun dari tempat tidurku,kulihat Cliff sudah berpakaian rapih untuk, bekerja? Bekerja dimana memang nya? Pekerjaan nya itu hanyalah beroda,mengakui kesalahannya,dan membantu Carter mengurus gereja."Ukh,Cliff? Pagi-pagi dah rapi banget nih? Mau kemana?"kataku bertanya."aku mencoba mencari perkerjaan tau aku dapat sekarang ini aku akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari herb dan aku jual ke Zack,kan lumayan uang-nya."kata Cliff membenahi kemeja coklatnya itu."Ohh"aku hanya bisa ber-ohhhh saja."Ehh bukannya ini hari kamis ya? Kamu kan harus pergi hiking dengan kakek mu itu?"Tanya Cliff melihat tanggalan kecil yang ada di meja ku."ADUH! Cliff!Harusnya daritadi dong kasih tau nya."kataku langsung meyerbu masuk ke kamar mandi.**

**5 menit kemudian aku keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang rapi. "Ann bekalku mana?"aku berteriak pada adikku tidak kunjung datang."Ada apa Gray?"tanya ayahku."Yah mana bekalku?"kataku kocar-kacir."Ini,oh ya kakek tadi kesini tapi kamu malah masih tidur dan akhirnya ia pun pergi sendiri."kata ayahku membersihkan gelas-gelas wine untuk nanti malam."Ahh? tumben sekali dia? Kenapa kakek tak membangunkan ku seperti minggu kemarin ya?"aku betanya pada diriku sendiri.**

"**Ayah! aku pergi dulu ya!"aku berlari ke arah aku berjalan santai,tapi lama-lama entah kenapa rasanya kakiku ini pengen nya ngebut aja jadi aku lari deh."hosh…hosh…hosh"aku ngos-ngos-an karena lelah , tunggu dulu ! hey kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku ada di hot spring ini? Ah bodo amat, tapi aku ingin menghangatkan diri dulu ah masuk ke pintu hot spring,aku melepas pakaian ku dan kini aku hanya memakai handuk putih untuk menutupi sebagian aku masukkan kaki ku air hangat itu."Ahhh… hangat nya…"aku mendesah membenamkan tubuhku lagi hingga kepalaku -tiba saja aku menyentuh tangan lembut ,kecil, halus,oh…ku genggam tangan itu dengan ? hey tunggu dulu, tangan siapa ini? Aku pun mengangkat tangan kecil kulihat ada sesosok wanita disampingku ini."Hey kamu lagi? Ngapain kamu disini?"kataku acuh."Hih! kamu lagi! Harusnya aku yang nanya ngapain kamu disini? Pegang-pegang tangan ku lagi!"katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan nya."Ihh ge-er banget sih kamu! Males juga megang tangan mu!"kataku sambil ngeblush."huh!"katnya sambil membalikkan badan sehingga dia terlihat juga pun membelakangi nya juga.**

**Lama sekali kami saling memebelakangi sampai-sampai aku pun dia ternyata tertidur juga tapi bersandar di punggungku ."ah..sudah jam 09.00 a.m ternyata."aku pun bangkit dengan sengaja untuk membuatnya terjatuh dan kaget,dan benar, dia pun terjatuh dan kaget."Akh…."dia berteriak kesakitan karena kepalanya kini jatuh ke air ."aduh sakit tau!"katanya memekik."siapa suruh tidur sambil bersandar di punggung ku? Emang aku ini batu apa!"kataku tak mau kalah."Memang! punggung mu itu seperti batu nisan!"katanya meledek."Dasar,cewek manja!"aku meledek ganti dia."Hey! berhenti kau disana!"Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kearahku."Brukkk,Crashhh,"aku terjatuh di air karena dia mendorongku.  
"Awww!"aku berteriak kesakitan."rasain tuh! Makan tuh batu! Makanya jadi orang tuh gak usah ngejek orang deh!huh"katanya sambil meninggalkanku tak percaya dia melakukan hal ini padaku.**

**Claire PoV**

**Aku menjatuhkan nya di hot spring,sebenarnya aku gak tega ngelakuin itu ke-dia tapi gimana lagi dia dah buat aku jengkel sih! Padahal aku suka sama cowok sakit rasanya dia bisa diajak bergaul dengan ku pasti dia dah tak jadiin sahabat siapa sih namanya? Aku penasaran deh jadinya."Brakk" pintu hot spring dibuka oleh cowok menyebalkan itu.-ceritanya lagi di dalam ruangan ganti hot spring nih-"Hey! Cepat pergi sana ke dalam! Gak malu apa kamu!"katanya sambil menutup mukanya."He? mang napa?"aku keheranan."Ihh dasar cewek aneh! Cepat pergi kedalam sana ! gak malu apa kalau kamu begitu dilihat aku?"katanya pun melihat diriku sendiri."AHHHHHHHH!"aku pun sangat-amat malu jadinya dan langsung masuk keruang ganti cewek."IHHHHHH! nyebelin!"aku berteriak sendiri di dalam ruang ganti hari ni tak kan kulupakan sampai kapan pun.-sedih amat hidupmu-**

**Gray PoV**

**Dasar cewek aneh!dah tau ada cowok malah kayak gitu! Aku jadi penasaran nih,sapa ya namanya? Kan aku belum kenalan sama , gengsi tapi.**

**Setelah selesai ganti baju aku pun keluar ruangan ganti baju ,kulihat di kursi depan ruang ganti gak ada tas nya lagi? Berarti dia sudah pergi daritadi dong? Mungkin dia malu sekali dasar cewek…**

"**Ahhh segar nya!"aku merentangkan anganku di udara."Huh… ini kan hari libur,tapi enaknya ngapain ya?"aku tidur-tiduran di rumput hijau dekat goddess air jernih dari air terjun,suara kicauan burung yang merdu,dan cuaca yang cerah tapi tak menyilaukan mata,mebuatku ingin bermain di hutan damai seperti ini tiba-tiba saja bayangan cewek aneh itu muncul,raut mukanya saat marah,saat senang ,dan saat dia sedih juga ada."Ahhh,jangan-jangan dia gray!"aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku."Ihh ,kan gara-gara dia aku jadi kepikiran dia terus. Ukh!"aku ngomong asal-asalan aja soalnya kesel juga sih,aku melihat ada bunga toy flower di dekat goddess mengambil bunga itu tanpa pikir ada secarik kertas di samping papan goddess pond."Jatuhkanlah bunga pemberian mu ke kolam ini dan sesuatu akan membuat mu lebih baik jikalau kau punya masalah."aku membaca surat itu."Wah,kebetulan nih aku lagi ada ah…"aku berdiri dan melemparkan toy flower yang kupegang masih agak ragu apa ini akan berhasil atau yang benar saja tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan mata itu datang da muncullah sesosok wanita cantik ,dia berambut hijau,berkulit putih,dan memakai baju ala dewi,ia juga melayang diatas teratai."Terimakasih atas persembahan adalah seorang dewi,aku tau apa yang ada di pikiran mu,seakan benci,namun tak hilang dari pikiran,terasa cinta,namun sering pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mu padanya,ku sarankan kau mulailah berkenalan tahu sebenarnya kau sangat menyukai dia jadi jangan perlakukan dia kau masih shock dengan dia tapi akan kuberikan kau ramuan ! ramuan ini bukanlah ramuan yang bisa membuat kau menjadi bisa melupakan masalahmu yang ada tapi ramuan ini akan membuat mu tenang dan damai di lubuk hatimu."kata dewi itu dan seketika cahaya dan dewi itu menghilang."Plakkk"aku menampar wajahku masih tak percaya ini!masa aku bertemu seorang dewi?"apakah tadi itu harvest goddess?aku harus tanyakan ini pada Carter! Tapi ramuna ini…."aku termenung melihat ramuan yang ada nya pink? Iuhh… kok pink sih? Huh dasar pink! I HATE PINK !"Ahh mending langsung ke curch ajalah."aku pun langsusng berlari kea rah curch.**

**At the curch.**

"**Carter! Carter!"aku berteriak memanggili nama carter sang pendeta .tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Aku hanya melihat ada Cliff sedang berdoa di seuah bangku panjang."Emm Gray,kalau mencari Carter sekarang dia sedang ada di ruang confess."kata Cliff menunjuk sebuah pintu di depan nya."Ouch…thanks Cliff…"tak banyak bicara lagi aku pun segera masuk ke ruangan itu."Krietttt"suara pintu berdecit."hey siapa yang mematikan lampunya?"aku setengah berteriak di dalam ruangan itu."hmmm…kau pasti Gray kan? Apakah ada dosa yang ingin kau akui sekarang?"kata seorang pendeta muda yang tak lain lagi adalah Carter."Carter… sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk mengakui kesini ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Harvest baru saja bertemu dengan nya."aku berkata jujur ingin tahu lebih lanjut."Whattt? Hnnn? Kau bertemu …dengan Harvest Goddess? Ayo Gray jangan bicarakan masalah ini baik kita berbicara di tempat sunyi saja…"Carter langsung menarik angan ku dan keluar dari ruangan confess.**

"**Brakkk!"suara pintu dibanting … aku belum pernah melihat carter seperti ini sebelumnya."Hah?!a-ada a-apa ini?"Tanya Cliff kaget."Umm tidak Cliff. Hanya urusan penting saja."Carter langsung membawa ku suatu tempat yang takkan membawa ku ke Spring tiba-tiba saja Carter membaca kalimat mantra ntah apa yang dibaca nya,dan ajaib nya kami sudah ada di spring mine level akhir."Ehem…ehem…Gray jangan kaget denganku aku sudah menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya dari kau dan penduduk desa yang lain."kata Carer menunduk."A-apa? Apa mksudmu?aku jadi gak ngerti nih!"aku pun jadi bingung tujuh keliling."ayo ikut aku."Carter membaca mantra laid an muncullah sebuah lubang dimensi yang berputar-putar,berkabut pink dan ada suara merdu dari putrid duyung bernyanyi."Wushhhh"aku dan Carter pun masuk kedalam lubang dimensi hanya bsa memejamkan mataku teringat wajah Wanita yang sering aku temui dan membuat aku wajah nya,cantik…,tiba-tiba semua memory kenangan ku bersama keluargaku dulu saat aku sedang bersama ibu,ayah, mata pun mengalir deras,aku merasa lelh dan ntah apa yang terjadi padaku tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedang aku tidak kenal mereka,aku membayangkan ayah ku,ibu ku,kakak sekali…aku merasa ibuku saat ini sedang menyanyikan lagu tidur dan menyuruhku tertidur nyenyak…**

**Luphy Cute:"Hiks….hiks…hiks… aku jadi pengen nangis nih… padahal kan akuyang buat fic nya ya…"**

**Calvina:"Huh cengeng ! mendingan baca aja chapter lanjutannya ya…and don't forget review this fanfic!**

**Calvina&Luphy Cute:"Thank You All! Pliss Review,Review,Review!-bergaya demo sembako sambil bawa2 papan nama yang tulisan nya"REVIEW MY FANFIC"# deh,yaelah dari dulu kok kena tamparan ya? hehehe "**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Magic

**Chapter 3**

**My memory**

**Luphy Cute:"Haiiiiii! Met membaca fic ketiga ya! Maaf chapter 1 and 2 ancur lebur! Banyak kata yang hilang pada chapter itu,entah padahal saya dah teliti kalau mau di ternyata malah banyak nian typo nya,kata-kata nya pada ilang ntah maklum aja ya kalu fic nya ancur lebur kayak habis diterpa tsunami."**

**Disclaimer:"Harvest Moon pokok nya jelas bukan punya saya!Warning!GAJE,GARING,BANYAK TYPO,ATO SEGALA MACEM LAH ITU!"**

Gray PoV

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku,ahh pusing sekali rasanya."Ahhhhh….di mana aku?"kataku sambil memegagi kepala ku."Carter sayang! Gray sudah bangun!"kata seorang wanita cantik ? sayang? Memang carter sudah mempunyai istri ya? Ini dimana sih? Kok tempat ini kayak istana ya?

"Ahh,syukurlah,aku sangat khawatir padamu anakku."kata seorang Nymph*)"A-apa? Anak mu? Memang kau ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu!"kataku kaget,aku terdiam."Gray…. sebenarnya aku Carter, adalah Ayahmu."kata nya sambil menunduk sedih,mungkin takut kalau aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Hah? mana mungkin? Ahhhh…..kepalaku sakit sekali"kataku merintih."Sudahlah terlalu memaksakan baik kamu makan dulu ya,karena kamu sudah 3 hari pingsan."kata nya sambil menyodorkan makanan yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal,entah apa namanya tapi saat aku coba untuk memakan ternyata rasanya enak sekali…delicious!

"Emmm,sebenarnya apakah kau benar ayahku? Seingatku ,aku tidak punya orangtua.O,iya ngomong-ngomong aku ada dimana ya?"aku bertanya sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku."Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui kenyataan .Begini,aku adalah Carter,Ayahmu,dan yang disana itu adalah ibumu nak,Harvest orang Kami sebangsa Light Nymph, kami sangat mencintai dan akhirnya kami pun menikah .Dan beberapa bulan kemudian ibumu telah hamil,kami sangat senang akhirya kami akan punya anak,dan tibalah saat kelahiranmu .Saat kau dilahirkan tiba-tiba muncullah musuh bebuyutan kami yaitu Witch bermaksud menculik sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mu tapi kemenangan tidak berpihak kepada sangat sedih,karena kau telah berusaha membuntuti Witch Princess,Akan tetapi ia menuju ke sebuah desa dan disana sedang ada badai mengetahui kalau aku mengikuti nya jadi ia melawan bertarung di tengah badai yang berhasil mengalahkan nya tapi kau malah terjatuh di dekat kolam Hot berusaha menyelamatkan mu tapi aku juga malah terkena serangan dari pasukan Witch kelelahan dan akhrinya kembali ke dalam Dunia ku sangat menyesal sekali dengan perbuatan ku,mengapa waktu itu aku tidak langsung mengambil mu saja!aku menyesal."kata nya sambil tertunduk lemas."A-Ahh jadi Kau ayah ku! Tapi bagaimana ceritanya aku bersama Ayahku, Doug dan Kakek ku, Saibara?"tanya ku."Nah,setelah kejadian itu kami mengawasimu dari Cermin ajaib yang ada di dunia disaat hujan deras kau menangis di dekat kolam Hot itu ibumu tidak kuat lagi untuk melihatmu seperti itu akhirnya ia pergi ke tempat kau berada dan saat ibumumau menggendong mu ternyata ia tak ingat Mungkin Witch Princess memberi mu mantra agar ia tak bisa di pegang oleh sebangsa -tiba ada seorang pemuda yaitu kakek datang untuk menambang,Ibumu memohon agar ia mau merawat bayinya ini, dan sebelum ibumu meninggalkan mu ia menitipkan topi untuk mu sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah anak nya,setelah itu ibumu kembali ke dunia saat itu kau sudah dirawat oleh kakek mu dan Ayah angkatmu, berencana mengawasimu lebih dekat, dan aku pun berubah wujud seperti manusia,aku menjadi pendeta di Curch,sedangkan ibumu tetap menjadi Harvest Goddess untuk menjaga Desa mineral itu."ia berdiri, dan mulai memelukku."A-ayah….aku kangen ayah…."kataku."Iya…tapi rahasiakan ini…."katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan kami."Gray…..Aku adalah ibumu adalah wanita yang kau temui waktu itu dan akulah yang memberimu ramuan penenang hati."kata seseorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungku.

"Ayah,Ibu…aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan ini di mana?ini sepertinya bukan di Mineral Town ya?"kataku melihat diluar jendela."Gray…ini di kerajaan adalah pangeran di kerajan tahta kerajaan akan menjadi seoarang raja nak."kata ayahku."A-apa? Raja? Aku akan menjadi raja disini? Ayah,aku mau Tanya,ayah dan ibu kan sebangsa Light Nymph…jadi aku juga adalah Light Nymph?"aku bertanya kembali."Nah,tepat sekali adalah seorang pangeran Light Nymph."kata Ayah ku senang"Hmmm? Sebentar! Tapi kenapa aku tak punya sayap seperti kalian ya?dan tidak punya ability juga?"Aku semakin bingung."Gray…sebenarnya kau punya sayap,ability,dan hal-hal lain disini,akan tetapi karena kamu tidak pernah menyadari dan tidak pernah memakai saja! Mungin sayap mu tidak terlihat karena memang ibu sengaja saat aku mau menyerah kan mu pada Kakek mu, ibu sengaja memasang pelindung sayap agar sayap mu tidak terlihat oleh orang ,rasakan lah…Gray….pejamkan matamu, dan konsentrasi!"kata Ibuku.

Aku mencoba nya dan yang benar saja aku terbang,sayap ku keluar dan terlihat aku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian aku bermimpi an dan aku akan terbangun di dekat Goddes Pond?Ahhhh pusing sekali! Kok Hidup ku jadi RUMIT sih?

Dilain tempat.

In Claire House.

Aku mengambil laptop ku,dan mencoba membuat kartu undangan yang indah,setelah selesai dengan draft-nya aku mulai memberi warna kesukaan ku yaitu pink…pink?kok aku jadi keingatan sama orang itu ya? Ahhh, sudahlah mendingan langsung di print, dan dibagikan pada semuanya, setelah selesai aku langsung memasukkan semua undangan ke amplop, dan mulai berkunjung kerumah penduduk desa.

"Yang pertama kita harus ke sini dulu ya? Chicken Lill's?"kataku sambil membaca peta yang diberikan oleh Mary,aku-pun berjalan menuju Chicken Lill's "Knock,knock,knock!Permisi!"kataku sambil membuka pintu."Ohhh,Ya silakan masuk! Eh? Nama mu siapa ya?"kata seorang wanita berambut panjang pink,dan memakai baju paduan antara warna pink, dan merah tua."Haiiii! Senang berkenalan dengan mu,namaku Claire Sakura,panggil aja kamu?"kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan."Claire? Ohhh! Kalau nama ku Popuri! Senang berkenalan juga !Oh ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"katanya sambil tersenyu lebar-aih ngeri deh kalau liat senyum nya popuri, gigi nya ompong sih,#Plakkkk.

"Begini… ini ada undangan buat kamu, dan siapa yang disana? Pokok nya kalian harus datang ya!itu acara perkenalan jadi jangan sampai telat! Terima kasih."kataku sambil keluar rumah."Hah? Party? Tentu kami akan datang Claire."kata popuri .Huh satu rumah sudah,sekarang masih berapa lagi ya? Ya ampun masih ada banyak nih! Apa yang seumuran aku aja ya? Ya udahlah mending yang seumuran aku! Berarti tinggal 7 orang dengan 1 orang menyebalkan aku harus mengundang nya? Emang dia mau terima apa ya? Kan undangannya nya warna pink? Apa khusus dia aku ganti aja ya jadi warna favorite nya?.Akhhhh,pusing banget!i! Minta bantuan Mary and Ann apa ya? Iyalah biar cepet selesai.

In Inn

"Permisi? "kataku membuka pintu."Haiiii Claire! Mencari aku?"kata Ann mendekatiku."Ann! Tentu dong! Oh ya,ini undangan untuk mu ya! Undangan ini buat acara perkenalan jadi jangan sampai telat."aku memberiakan undangan pada Ann."Yay…ada Pesta dong! "kata Ann gembira."Eh? Ann bisa bantu aku tidak? Aku masih harus menyebarkan undangan ini pada yang lain,kayak nya tinggal Elli,Doctor,Mary,terus siapa lagi ya? Kayak nya aku Cuma tau itu aja deh…oh ya dan atu lagi yang kutau itu loh spa sih namanya ? kakak mu yang nyebelin itu low!Upsss maaf Ann aku gak bermak…"belum selesai ngomong Ann nyaut."Oh Kak Gray ya! Emang dia tuh kadang nyebelin banget tau,gak jadi yang belu kamu kenal tuh tinggal,Karen,Cliff,Dan Kakak ku Gray ya?Oh ya Popuri ,sama Kakak nya dah kamu kasih?"Tanya Ann."Kalau Popuri dan kakak nya tadi sudah aku kasih,sekarang kita bagi tugas ya? Aku ketempat Mary,Doctor,dan,Elli,Kalo kamu ketempat yang kamu bilang tadi ya? Okay…langsung aja yuk berangkat!"kataku nggandeng tangan Ann."Okay…Tapi aku ke Curch dan Kamu ke Library!jadi jalan nya beda dong!"kata Ann."Iya sih…klao gitu nanti kita ketemuan di bawah pohon itu ya?Bye-bye!  
kataku menuju Library.

In Library

"Mary!"kataku senang."Haiii Claire! Ada apa Claire?"Tanya Mary yang langsung menyambutku sambil jingkrak-jingkrak-Yaelah kayak jangkrik dong.#Plakkk. "Mary! Ini undangan untuk mu! Undangan ini untuk acara perkenalan jadi jangan telat ya!"kataku memberi undangan yang sama dengan yang lain nya kepada Mary."Pasti dong! Sama teman-teman yang lain ya?"kata Mary bertanya." ya, kamu tau gak warna favorite si Gray?"aku ragu bertanya ini pada nya tapi mau gimana lagi? "G-gray?aku tahu sih tapi aku juga gak yakin."Mary terdiam sejenak"Kalau nggak salah tuh, abu-abu, kalau nggak biru!"kata Mary menunduk, kulihat ada rasa yang disembunyikan di wajah Mary, apakah Mary suka pada Gray?

Mary PoV

Ukh… kenapa Claire menanyakan hal semacam ini padaku? Ahhh Mary… sabar-sabar saja Claire belum tau status ku dengan thingking Mary!jangan yang Negative!

"Claire….apakah kamu sudah selesai dengan acara menyampaikan surat-surat itu?"Tanyaku."Sebenarnya sih belum tapi aku juga sudah dibantu oleh pasti pekerjaan ini akan cepat selesai."kata Claire tersenyum."Ooooo….aku jadi gak biisa bantuin kamu deh…."kataku putus asa."Gak apa kok dulu ya aku masih mau ke clinic nih…bye-bye!"katanya sambil menutup pintu."Ya, bye-bye!"kata ku.

"Claire Sakura? Aku bisa menyikapi mu bagaikan selembut angsa,tapi aku juga bisa menyikapimu bagaikan Singa yang sedang kelaparan, jika kau menggangu hubungan ku dengan Gray…. Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa mendapatkan hati Gray, tapi suatau hari nanti aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Gray… aku akan mendapatkan nya, aku takkan membiarkan seorang pun memiliki nya kecuali aku…." kataku tiba-tiba dan langsung terjatuh pingsan,aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, aku merasakan ada yang merasuki tubuhku dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap, dengan aura hitam yang jahat,entah kenapa aku merasa mataku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna ,aku merasa disekap di dalam diriku sendiri.

Luphy Cute:"Hah! Seram nya! Penasaran gak sapa yang ngerasukin si Mary? Kalau mau tau terus lah ikuti perjalanan untuk chapter selanjut nya! Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan tanyakan lewat review ya….denagn senang hati saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda…..

Claire:"Eh Luphy…kok aku peran nya jadi yang di jahatin ama Mary sih? Kan Mary aslinya baik,pemalu,pokok nya pendiem abis deh…ealah malah dia dibuat jadi hiper aku jadi pendiem?"

Luphy Cute:"Emang aku sengaja oneng1! Biar kesan nya gimana gitu… oh ya atu lagi,and otak kamu dan Mary mungkin dituker ama alien deh….hhihihihi…

Claire&Mary:Dasar Author SABLENG!-Claire ngelempari author pake' turnip,kalo Mary pake buku kamus yang tebel nya 1 meter-

Luphy Cute:"Aduhhhhhh! Jangan!-lari entah kemana-

Haru-chan : okay disini saia akan menjelaskan beberapa kata yang mungkin para reader terasa asing Nymph : peri, Oneng:panggilan antara aku dengan Luphy Cute kalo lagi debad. RnR please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**000000oooo…Cooking yukzzzz…oooo000000**

**Luphy Cute:"Yap…langsung aja ya…masuk deh….Oh ya WARNING Gaje,garing,banyak typo,kata-kata ntah ilang ditelen ama Claire# salah deng maksud nya kata2 ilang ntah di telen ama sapa…"**

**Disclaimer:"Harvest Moon bukan punya saya!"**

**Claire PoV**

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan jadi takut kenapa sikap Mary jadi aneh,gak seperti biasanya deh.

"Permisi….Elli?"kataku sambil membuka pintu clinic.

"Ya Claire…ada perlu apa kok kesini?"Tanya Elli bingung.

"Ini ada undangan buat kamu dan Doctor, undangan ini untuk acara perkenalan jadi jangan sampai telat ya!"aku memberikan dua amplop pada Elli.

"Ahh tentu aku mengajak Stu dan May?."Tanya Elli.

"A-apa? Stu, dan May? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka sebaya dengan kita?"Aku balik bertanya.

"Ohh, jadi kamu belum tau mereka ya? Stu dan May itu anak itu adikku kalau May cucu nya Barley."kata Elli

" kayak nya sih gak usah diajak ini kan acara untuk remaja."kataku sambil membenahi rambut.

"Baiklah,aku Cuma nanya aja."kata Elli

"Dah dulu masih ada janji dengan -bye!"aku berlari an melihat Ann sudah ada di…atas pohon apel?

"Woyyyy Annn! Ngapain kamu diatas? Nyolong apel kok gak ngajak-ngajak?"kata ku sambil tertawa.

"Oooo kamu dah dateng to… Ih Claire kamu koq ngomong nya gitu sih? Aku kan Cuma pingin makan apel doang…"…krik….krik…krik…Lho kok gini sih ceritnya? Ini kan bukan musim fall Ann! Mana ada pohon apel yang berbuah? WADOH! CUT!CUT!GANTI! ACTION!

Aku melihat Ann sedang duduk dibawah pohon apel yang belum berbuah."Ann!gmana dah selesai apa belon?"kata ku sambil cengingisan.

"Ah! tentu sudah dong! Oh ya rencana nya Menu untuk kumpul-kumpul dah dapet apa belum? "Tanya ann bersemanagat.

"Oh ya,ya…belum juga belum dapat ide bantu gak?"Tanya aku balik."Yay! tentu bia dong! Ayo sekarang kerumah ku!" Ann menyeret ku lalu sprint deh,aku hanay bisa pasrah saja…

In Inner Inn

"Brakk!"ann mendobrak pintu Inn otomatis semua yang sedang disana menoleh pada kami." !"kata Ann tersenyum."Woyyy Ann!ngapain kamu disitu hik…mending hik…minum bareng hik…"kata Karen yang sudah mabuk gara-gara meminum wine."Emm,tidak Karen! Kami sedang sibuk untuk memasak !aduh keceplosan!"kata Ann menyesali perbuatan nya."Memang kenapa?"Tanya ku pelan sekali."APA? KOK MEMASAK GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK AKU SIH?AKU HARUS IKUT!"kata Karen yang langsung sadar dari mabuk nya."Aduh! tidak! Masakan nya karen tuh ancur lebur deh! Dia itu gak bisa masak."kata Ann berbisik."EH! kok malah bisik-bisik sih? Hayo! Ngapain! "Tanya Karen mendekatkan muka nya ke kami."EH gak apa-apa kok! T-tentu saja boleh! Ayuk"kata Ann ragu-ragu,dan kulihat ayah nya member isyarat kasihan pada Ann."Ya udah deh sebentar ya! Aku ambil buku resep peninggalan ibuku dahulu! Kalian ke dapur aja duluan."aku mengangguk senang tapi takut dengan Karen."Yuk Claire!'kata karen bersemangat."Ok!"balas ku ceria.

"Uh luama beud sih Ann ngambil buku nya? "kataku bosan."Iya,ya! Lama beud ya? "balas Karen."Ah masa sendiri yuk lama banget sih dia!aku mau bikin makanan ringan dahulu."Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan mengambil pisau dapur."Hmmm…masak apa ya?"kata ku sambil memainkan pisau itu diatangan ku."Eh? Claire? Bagaimana kalau kita masak sendiri-sendiri habis itu kita tunjukkin deh masakan nya ke Ann!"ide Karen menarik juga ya,daripada mmelongo gak jelas nungguin ann?"Ya udah deh. Tapi bahan utama nya apple yah! Kan Ann suka apple…"kataku mengusulkan."Ok…"kata karen senyum devil .Aduh felling gua kagak enak nih kal Ann makan masakan nya sih Karen

"yeah! Aku mau bikin apple pie aja deh !nah sekarang inggal cari bahan nya nih!"kataku sambil otak atik kulkas dan lemari makanan."Nah untung gua punya resep andalan ku!"kataku sambil mengeluarkan resep apple pie dan mulai masak.

Karen PoV

"Hmmm,bikin apa yang gampang yah?"kata ku sambil memuka buku resep yang menjadi panutan ku selama ini,buku nya segede komik-komik biasa tapi tebel nya minta ampun ini."Aha! Apple soufflé! Gampang nih and kayak nya sih enak nih…Cuma apel di kasih krim didalam nya habis itu di panggang di wajan deh. "

"Adduh mana lagi krim jadi nya? Masa' gua harus buat dulu sih?"kataku sambil melacak keberadaan krim putih yang lezat."ah buat aja deh! Kan aku dah pernah buat."aku pun mengambil mixer,susu,gula,madu,dan sih kalo mau buat krim yah kayak begono. Nah gula dengan plastic nya pun langsung aku masukin aja begitu juga yang lain nya. Terus apel nya aku kroak tengah nya hais itu gua masukin krim dan gua masukin ke oven dengan suhu paling tinggi dan gua diemin selama 1 jam. Alhasil terciumlah bau gosong yang udah biasa gua hirup dan tanda nya apple soufflé ku dah jadi –astajim nih anak! Dasar aneh…#plakkk. Karen:apa lu bilang? Ma aku tampar lagi?

"hehehe dah jadi… enak macam apa ini? Kok harum nya bikin perut krucukan terus ya?"aku mencium aroma apple pie yang super duper lezat."WHAT?Claire? kau yang buat makanan itu? Aku mau!"kataku mulai memegang Loyang panas yang baru keluar dari oven."AWWWWW! sakit!panas!"kataku panik dan melempar pie itu ke lantai tapi Claire menangkap nya dan menaruh nya di meja."Wadoh! Karen…?"kata calire kaget."EH? maaf deh,iri aku."kata ku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri

Claire PoV

Bedeh…ni anak apa kebo sih! Untung aja apple pie ku gak hancur."Halooo teman-teman?"kata Ann kaget melihat ada dua makanan yang satu nya kelihatan lezat dan satu nya gosong,angus,nan hitam."Apa ini? "Tanya Ann singkat dan langsung mendekat kearah meja." ingin kau mencoba makanan kami."kataku dan Kren senang."APA? eh? Aduh bagaimana ini? Oh tentu kawan…tapi aku juga ingin kalian mencicipi masakan kalian juga bersama ku."Ann ngomong dengan belepotan nya,aku tau mungkin dia sangat takut untuk mkaan masakan nya Karen.

"Ah tentu! Dengan senang hati!"teriak Karen bangga. Pertama kami semua makan apple pie buatan ku,Ann dan Karen member pujian yang sangat membuatku puas. Lalu kami pun mencoba masakan Karen."Ehem…Karen,apa nama masakan ini?"Tanya aku dan Ann ketakutan."HAHAHA! aku beri nama Apple soufflé ala Karen."kta Karen tertawa lebar."Glek…t-tapi, Ok kita makan bersama."kata Ann saat makan satu suap, muuka kami berubah menjadi warna biru dan…kami pun pingsan bersama-sama…

Claire House.

Claire PoV

"Haduh kapok aku makan masakan Karen. Kenapa semua yang ia buat bisa gosong ya? Mungkin dia tidak bakat masak."kataku pada Ann di ruang tamuku."Hmmm, tidak kok! Tidak semua yang ia masak itu gosong low!"Ann berkata dengan penuh Karen ?"EH? masakan apa yang tidak gosong saat ia masak Ann?"."Sup !"seru Ann."Halamah! oh ya pesta nya kan tinggal 2 hari lagi nih. Kita masak apa? Apa mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan nya hanya berdua saja?"aku mulai khawatir.

"Tenang aja aku dah punya rencana kok. Begini, dua hari lagi kan summer akan tiba. Jadi kita sediakan jagung seanyak mungkin dan kita adakan pesta jagung bakar! Lalu minuman nya kita buat fruit latte dengan grape!"kata Ann sambil berdiri dan ngoceh."Ahhh! tentu saja! Aku mengerti. Hey tunggu… tapi dimana kita bisa dapatkan jagung ? inikan masih musim semi…dan pesta nya akn diadakan 2 hari lagi! 2 hari Ann! Bayangkan saja…"kataku yang ada di dapur untuk membuatkan teh."tenang aja lah yaw! Aku dah pesen sama petani handalan ku. "kata Ann nyantai."Okey deh! Aku setuju kalau begitu. Ini the nya."aku menyodokan the hangat untuk nya karena diluar huja deras.

"Apakah kau akan pulang sekarang Ann?ini kan masih hujan, dan payungku waktu itu aku pinjamkan pada May yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahku,kemarin kan hujan jadi aku kasihan."."Kalau begitu aku akan menginap saja di rumah mu! Tak apakan? Lagi pula hari sudah gelap nih."Ann menyeduh the nya kembali."Yeah! ini akan jadi pesta piyama seperti nya."kataku senang."Ting..tong..ting..tong"bell rumah ku berbunyi,aku pun membukakan pintu."Annyong! siapa ya?"Tanya ku sopan."Brrr…brrr…brrr…"suara tiga orang yang kedinginan dan basah kuyup karena hujan lebat."Kya!"

"**To Be Continued"**

**LuphyCute:Yapppp! Kira-kira sapa ya yang malam-malam bertamu kerumah Claire? Ada yang tau? Kalau mau tau tebak aja deh! Apa gak nantikan Chapter 5! So RnR Please….**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Pinky Love"**

**Chapter 5: Penuh Dengan Mystery**

**LuphyCute:yosh chapter 5 is up! Please read and enjoy this fic. Sorry if ada Typo,Garing,Gaje, dan hal2 lain yang gak enak di mata maupun hati.**

**Disclaimer:"Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya NATSUME"**

**Claire House **

**Claire PoV**

"**Kya!"** aku berteriak histeris saat melihat ketiga teman wanita ku muncul di depan pintu ku

"Brrr…bolehkah kami masuk…Brrr…kami kedinginan."kata Mary mewakili Popuri dan Elli

Aku pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu ku dengan lebar nya

"Mary! Popuri! Elli! Kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup begitu?"Tanya Ann penasaran."Yaelah! masih aja nanya' ! ya pasti keujanan lah yaw!"kata Popuri

"Hehe? kalo yang itu aku tau. Tapi kenapa kalian itu sampai sini?"Tanya Ann salting. "Brr…itu nanti saja lah…Aku kedinginan."kata Elli duduk di kursi kayu,karena ia tau kalo ia duduk di sofa pasti sofanya langsung basah kuyup juga

"Ini…kalian hangatkan diri saja dulu disitu. Aku akan menyalakan perapian nya."kataku menyerahkan tiga handuk,dan tiga buah baju piyama milikku

"Wahh! terima kasih Claire."kata mereka bertiga.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik… oh ya sebentar ya! Aku akan buat teh hagat untuk kita semua."aku pun bergegas menuju dapur.

"Huh… akhirnya tuuhku hangat juga! "kata Mary yang mendekatkan diri ke tempat perapian yang sudah menyala.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, gmna cerita nya nih?"Ann makin penasaran.

"kalo aku sih ceritanya tadi jam 17.30 P.M. aku disuruh dokter untuk mencari herb buat experiment nya dia, ealah pas udah jam 18.00 P.M. ujan malah ngeloyor dateng, ya udah aku terpaksa numpang di tempat nya Gotz. Terus pas sudah jam 18.20 P.M aku bertemu dengan Popuri dan Mary yang kebetulan keujanan juga jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kamu."jelas Elli ."Ow,kalo kamu popu?"Tanya Ann.

"Nah kalo aku laen lagi ceritanya. Tadi pas sore-sore sekitar jam 17.45 P.M. aku bertengkar dengan Rick karena aku di tuduh tidak member makan ayam kesayangan nya sehingga ayam nya itu sakit. Jadi aku menangis dan pergi ke Harvest Goddes Pond. Ealah belum ada 10 menit seperti biasanya aku nangis dah hujan jadi aku ngiup di dalam gubuk hot spring dan menunggu hujan reda,tapi nyatanya sampai jam 18.10 P.M. hujan juga belum reda,tapi aku ngeliat ada seseorang di gua batu aku pun ke gua itu dan ternyata iitu Mary,jadilah kita bersama."

"Owwww…kalau Mary?"Tanya Ann lagi dan lagi

"Nih teh nya."aku memberikan teh kepada masing-masing teman ku

"Kenyang aku minum teh."kata Ann dengan nada bercanda

" Idih! jadi kamu laper neng… kamu ambil aja di kulkas. Tadi aku uat pumpkin pudding lengkap dengan vla nya."kataku menunjuk kearah dapur

"Yesss!" seru An yang langsung bergegas ke dapur

"Oh ya aku juga penasaran,kalo Mary bagaimana ceritanya?"tanyaku sambil duduk dekat Elli yang berada di dekat perapian

"Ne? Oh, tadi aku ke gua batu untuk mencari Gray. Karena belakangan-belakangan ini ia tidak pernah main ke library ku,aku jadi khawatir dengan nya."ucap Mary singkat

"Emmm,Ann! Apakah Gray belum pulang juga ya belakangan-belakanagn ini?"aku berteriak agar Ann dapat mendengarku.

"Hemm,Nyam..nyam…itu sih belum, dan..nyam…nyam… hp nya juga kalo di telepon gak aktif terus. Aku dan ayah pun khawatir…"ucap Ann datang ke ruang tamu dengan membawa pumpkin pudding yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil.

"Huh… apa ia bisa datang ke pesta ku besok? Walaupun aku benci banget sama dia,tapi aku juga khawatir… aneh gak?"

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk"Mary tersedak rupanya,lalu kuambilkan air putih."Ini Mary,jangan makan terlalu cepat ya." kulihat warna matanya berubah menjadi warna dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"M-mary? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku pelan."Huh..huh…huh…Ahhhhhh!"Mary mengambil nafas terburu-buru lalu berteriak sekencang mungkin,dia seperti kerasukan dan setelah itu dia pun pingsan.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah kalian pernah meilhat Mary seperti ini? Ayo kita taruh ia di sofa."aku segera mengambilkan selimut dan membantu Mary agar tidur di sofa panjang ku

"Kalau itu sih aku belum pernah melihat nya begitu Claire. Apa kaaian pernah?"Tanya Ann khawatir.

"B-belum Ann"seru popu dan Elli yang ikut-ikutan khawatir juga."Aduh ujan nya kok gak reda-reda sih? Gimana ini?"Tanya Elli bingung."O ya, kalian nginep aja disinii sampai pagi tia.

Kan gak baik kalau cewek keluar malem-malem sendirian. Lagipula payungku juga masih di injam oleh May. Kalian sms dulu aja sama orang yang ada di rumah kalian,biar gak khawatir."kataku sambil mencari kotak obat.

"Yeah! kayak nya kita pesta piyama nih…. Asexxx"seru Popu kegirangan.

"Hmmm. OK! Aku setuju!"seru semua nya senang.

"Huh!"ucap Mary bangun dengan tegap lalu memegangi kepala nya."Kya!"ucap kami semua ketakuan.

"M-mary! Kau mengagetkan ku saja!"kata Popu yang berada di dekat Mary.

"I-iya nih! Kamu juga kenapa sih kok pingsan tadi?"Tanya Elli ketakutan juga.

"AWWW! keplaku sakit!"ucap Mary histeris memegangi kepala nya.

"M-mary? Ini coba mium teh hangat nya dulu."kataku sambbil menyodorkan teh hangat yang masih ada.

"Slurp…slurp…Ahhh…terima kasih Claire…aku sudah baikan kok"kata Mary menghabiskan teh nya.

"Nah! Berhubung kasur besar nya kagak muat untuk di tumpangin, kita pakai kasur tradisional yang jaman dulu ya. AKu baru kemarin lo membeli nya di tempat Won. Gila deh! Haganya kok mahal banget ya? Masa' satu paket nya itu 10.000G. ?"ucapku mengelurkan 6 kasur.

"Apa?gak mungkin banged sih?"ucap mereka histeris."Dulu aku beli di tempat dia harga nya 15.000G!"ucap Ann histeris.

"Kalo aku 16.000G"kata Elli lemas duluan karena dia udah ditipu sama Won.

"Woy! mending kalian! Lha aku 18.000G"kta Popu tak mau kalah."Huh.

" Kalau aku sih 20.000G"kata Mary santai.

Malam telah larut, suara gonggongan serigala telah terdengar,Bulan telah menampakkan diri nya. Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00 P.M. Kami telah memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku masih teringat oleh Gray… menurutku dia sangat tampan, tapi cuek, sebenarnya baik, tapi gak mau mengaku kebaikan nya. Tak terasa aaku mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat pertama kali bertemu, saat kami bertengkar,saat kami di hot spring… Air mataaku menetes deras apakah aku merindukan nya? Apa aku juga terllau kejam kejam pada nya waktu di hot seing itu? Oh Goddes! Aku merasa bersalah sekali.

"Claire? Apa ka sudah tidur? Apa kau menangis?"Mary bangkit dari tempat tidur nya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya kelilipan saja kok."kataku berbohong.

"Oh baklah. Aku tidur lagi ya…good night…"ucap Mary tidur kemali.

"Good Night…"aku pun tertidur."Krompyang!"?

Siapa sih malam-malam begini yng bikin Susana seperti ini? Ganggu aja deh. Aku un bngun dna melihat temantemna ku tertidur pulas kecuali Mary yang tak ada di tempat nya. Aku pun menuju ketempa yang menimbulkan suara aneh .

Kulihat Mary sedang memgang pisau dapur yang sangat tajam dan mau menghujamkan ke jantung nya."Mary! Jangan!"kataku berusaha merebut pisau itu. Mary malah mau menghujamkan pisau itu kepadaku tapi aku berusaha menangkis pisau itu."Jangan Mary!apa Yang kau lakukan!"kataku ketakutan.

"Huh..huh…huh…Claire!Aku takkan membiarkan mu merebut Gray!"Ucap Mary yang berusaha mengambil kembali pisau yang terpental jauh.

"A-apa? Kau kenapa Mary? Aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu…"aku kebingungan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan membunuh mu!KYA!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"kata Mary kesakitan dan pingsan kembali.

"MARY! Mary!"ucap ku khawatir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya agar sadar.

"Claire,Mary! Ada apa ini?"Tanya Elli, Popu, dan Ann bersamaan.

"Ntah lah, tadi ia berusaha membunuh diri nya dengan psiau itu, tapi aku mencegah nya dan ia malah mau membunuh ku."aku memojokkan diri karena ketakutan."hah? baiklah ayo kita gotong Mary ke ruang depan"ucap Ann sambil membantu ku berdiri juga.

"sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan Mary? Kau jadi takut nih…"Elli merenung sejenak.

"Aku tak tau! Tapi ia bersikap aneh seperti itu semenjak aku memberikan surat undangan dan bertanya apa warna kesukaan gray…".

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan tidur, ini sudah larut. Good night all."kata Ann mulai menyelimuti diri nya.

Kami semua menatap pada Ann."Hey Ann! Larut apa nya sih! Nyadar gak sih ini jam berapa? Ini sudah pukul 06.00 A.M.! ayo bangun!"Popu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ann.

"Haaaa? cepat sekali sih?"Ann bangun dengan kesal nya.

"Oh ya, kalian mau sarapan apa?"….

Di lain tempat.

"Ayah…Ibu…."

"Ya, ada apa Gray…"Tanya King Carter.

"A-aku… ehem… bolehkah aku kembali ke Mineral Town lagi?" Gray mendekati kedua orang tua nya itu.

"Huh, ya tenu saja Gray. Tapi, kau harus ingat kedudukan mu! Kau adalah seorang pewaris kerajaan Nymph Light ini…"King Carer mengingatkan.

"Baiklah Ayah,Ibu… terima kasih… kalau begitu aku ke kamar dahulu."Gray pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan masuk ke kamar nya.

In Bed Room

"Ahhhhh! Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku alami sekarang…Oh ya hp ku?"aku mulai sadar dengan keberadaan hp nokia ku."Hah? batrai nya habis? Apa aku bisa ya?"aku mulai memakai ability ku."Cring!" tak tau apa yang kuperbuat toh ternyata hp ku nyala. Hehehe… ability yang aneh…"A-apa? Ada 50 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 20 sms? Astaga! Semuanya dari Ann, Ayah, dan** Kakek**? Tumben si tua Bangka itu peduli pada ku. Hey sms dari siapa ini? **Claire? Dari mana dia dapat nomor ku?** Oh ya aku ingat! Pasti Ann yang memberikan nya!"aku sangat kaget sekal saat Claire ternyata sms aku. Aku jadi ingat dia. Manis….

"Hey! apa yang kupirkan sih? Dasar Gray!

"Brakkkk!"…..

"Fyuh…. , aku harus segera bersembunyi!" tiba-tiba ada seorang peri cantik dengan sayap biru muda nya yang berkilau masuk kekamar ku melewati jendela. Sekarang, dia sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas…

"Hey! Kau siapa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Sungguh tak sopan!"kataku tegas –ciah! Gray mulai ngesok jadi pangeran deh#Plakkkk. Mian deh…

Dia tak menjawab, malah sekarang dia mengacak-acak kamarku. Ukh sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Hah? Dasar! Tak sopan!"kataku membentak nya, dia pun terkaget-kaget dan mendekatiku.

"SHUT UP! Ow, jad ini ya Prince Gray? Huh? Biasa saja…"katanya sambil mendekatkan wajah nya kewajahku,bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

00000ooTo Be Continued oo00000

Luphy Cute:Yeah, selese' deh chappy 5! Akhirnya…fyuh…

Skye: Hay semua. Saya datang.

Luphy Cute:WOY! SKYE? Ngapain lo dateng ke cini? Ini kan khusus Claire X Gray tau!pergi kau!

Claire: - ngeblush-

Gray: -ngeblush-

Skye: Woy! Dasar author sedeng! Gua Cuma mau kasih ini tao! Ni kiriman surat hutang dari editor Haru-chan!

TOENG!

Luphy Cute: -Pingsan di kasur-

Gina: Meong… meong…? Haduh daripada liad author pingsan mendingan Review! Thank you for readers and for reviu nya….. Bye-bye! Sampai ketemu di chappy selanjut nya!


	6. Chapter 6

"Pinky Love"

Chapter 6: Musahil!

LuphyCute:Adohhh stresss gua, ngeliad nilai ulangan yang hasil nya kacau balau begini! Mending langsung aja yah.

Disclaimer:HM bukan punya saya! Ceritaini ternspirasi dari buku seria teenlit.

At Nymph Kingdom

"SHUT UP! Ow, jadi ini ya Prince Gray… Biasa saja ah…"

"Brukkk." Aku dijatuhkan nya dilantai."Awww."aku merintih kesakitanku.

"Princess?princess? ayo cari dia!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara para pengawal.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini? Haaa?" dia kaget saat ada pengawal yang melewati jendela kamarku, dan pengawal itu pun sempa curiga dan bertanya padaku.

"Mohon ampun Prince Gray, apakah kau melihat Princess Felicia?"

"Huh? Princess Felicia? Emmm? IYAWWWWWWWW! T-tentu tidak…" aku merintih kesakitan karena ternyata kaki ku di injak oleh peri menyebalkan itu.

"Eh? Apakah Prince Gray baik-baik saja?" pengawal itu tampak khawatir dan curiga.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan cepat sana pergi! Menganggu saja!"kataku sedikit marah.

"Baiklah Prince…" pengawal itu pun akhirnya pergi.

"Fyuh… huh.. dasar pengawal tak becus! Mencari aku saja tidak bisa!"kata nya keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau injak kaki ku? Dasar aneh!"ataku kesal.

"karena kau mau membongkar dimana aku berada bodoh!" dia malah berkacak pinggang sekarang.

" Ah, tadi dia sebut kau itu Princess Felicia? Jadi kau itu Felicia dari kerajaan Light ya?" aku menyadari kalau dialah yang sering dibicrakan oleh penduduk Nymph.

"Yeah tentu. Memang nya kenapa?"katanya angkuh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…."

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dn muncullah ibuku dan ayah ku.

"Princess Felicia? Kau disini? Ahhh senang bertemu dengan mu sayang…."kata ibuku memeluk nya.

"Owww, tentu saja aku disini. Queen Goddess. Aku sudah jarang sekali kesini."kata nya tersenyum kecut.

"Nah Gray, perkenalkan dia adalah Princess Felicia, dari Light Kingdom. Rencana nya sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan."kata Ayah tersenyum manis.

"A-APA?"kata ku dan Felicia kaget.

"Lho memang ada yang salah ya? Kalian haruslah belajar dari sekarang untuk saling mencintai ya…"kata ibu senang

"Aku dan dia bertunangan? Yang benar saja? Dia sungguh menyebalkan…"kataku dingin.

"Gray!" bentak ayah.

"okey. Aku tutup mulut." aku segera meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju pintu rahasia untuk aku pergi ke Mineral Town.

"Sudah taka apa. dia memang seperti itu."kata Ibu menenangkan Felicia.

" apa ini? Mana mungkin aku nantinya bertunangan dengan nya? Aku masih mau menikmati masa muda ku! Huh mendingan aku perg saja dari sini." Aku segera memejamkan mata dan masuk ke lingkaran ajaib.

At Mineral Town

"Akhirnya aku kembali juga kesini." aku segera keluar dari lingkaran ajaiib dan aku menemukan kotak makanan."dari siapa ini? Mary? Huh.. " aku segera membuka makanan nya dan isi nya adalah Baked Corn dan wild grape wine. Makanan kesukaan ku." Wah, baik sekali dia." Aku menutup nya kembali tapi secarik kertas jauh dari koak makanan itu dan aku pun membaca nya.

To: Gray.

Gray? Kamu dimana? Kemana kamu? Aku merindukan mu.

Kuharap kau suka dengan makanan dan minuman yang kubuat sendiri ini.

Begitulah isi surat nya. Apa mungkin ia merindukan ku? Sudahlah saat nya aku pulang.

Aku melewati Claire Farm. Ada rasa yang terkenang di hatiku. saat aku bersamanya jujur aku merasa nyaman walaupun aku sering berbohong pada perasaan ku. Paa ia merasakan hal yang sama juga? Mana mugkin! Tapi…aku sungguh menyukai nya apa ada nya. – gimana dengan warna pink nya Gray?- Oh ya aku ganti deh! Memang aku suka pada nya tapi tidak dengan warna nya!

Toeng….

"G-gray?"

suara ini familiar sekali di telinga ku, karena penasaran aku pun berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa dia.

"FELICIA? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? "aku mendekati nya.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh… tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku bernafas! Aku mengikuti mu!" kata nya polos.

"A-apa? Apa aku aku salah dengar? Kenapa kau kesini sih? ini bukan dunia mu tau! Mana lagi kau pakai baju peri begituan! Orang pasti akan tau rahasia kita nanti nya!" aku marah-arah pada nya

"Hey! Aku mengikutimu karena kau mengambil tongkat peri ku! Tanpa tongkat itu aku tak akan bisa pulang tau!" dia pun jadi kutan emosi

"A-apa? Kapan aku mengambil nya? Oh ini ya? Maaf deh. Sekarang kau harus pulang! Kalau tidak kau akan kena marah sama orang tuamu!" aku pun segera meniggalkan nya.

"Hey! Gray! Tunggu aku! Aku akan ikut dengan mu! Karena aku ingin tau dunia manusia… boleh ya?" puppy eyes mode on.

"Huh… tapi kau kan masih pakai baju begituan? Sayap mu saja masih ada! Bagaiaman kalau ketahuan bahwa kau itu Light!"kataku menceramahi nya.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menggunakan sihir ku!" ia pun segera menggunakan tongkat peri nya untuk merubah baju nya menjadi gaun desa dan rambut pirang panjang nya pun di ikat menjadi dua. Mata sapphire blue nya itu mempercantik nya. Wah kalau ada Kai disini pasti langsung di gebet nih…

"bagaimana? aku sudah terlihat seperti manusia? Oh ya! Sayap ku!"ia segera mengucapkan mantra aga sayap nya itu tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Huh. Baiklah…" aku menyerah pada nya dan segera pergi menuju Inn.

"Yesss! Akhirnya!" katanya kegirangan.

At Inner Inn

"Ayah, aku pulang!" kataku sambil membuka pintu." Gray? Darimana kamu nak? Sudah 2 hari kua tak pulang dan tak member kabar! Bahkan sms ayah pun tak kau balas."kata ayah Doug cemas

" o… emm? Aku kemarin pergi ke desa Forget-Me-Not-Valley ada tean ku yang sakit dan aku menjenguk nya. Dan kebetulan hp ku lobed yah." Kataku berbohong.

"Oh, lalu? Siapa dia?" Tanya ayah Doug.

"Ne? Hah! Oh.. emmm- anu! Dia teman lama ku! Dia itu! F-felis ." aku berbohong lagi.

-ayo Felicia! Pekenalkan dirimu! Tapi dengan nama samran mu! Cepat!- aku berbisik pada nya.

"A-ahh! Ne. aku Felis. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Kata Felicia ramah.

"Oh! Teman lama ya? Baiklah. " ayah pun lega.

"Fyuh… oh ya Ayah! Dia akan tinggal sementara, jadi aku pesan kan dia kamar ya." Aku segera menaiki tangga.

"Gray! Tidak usah bayar kok. Dia kan teman dekat mu."kat ayah tersenyum.

"Ah terima kasih!" ucap kami berdua.

"Nah! Kalau kau sedang ada disini! Kau harus menggunakan nama samara mu! Karena jika kau menggunakan nama Felicia, kau akan ketahuan. Kau kan ada cerita legenda nya sendiri. Begitupun aku."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tau kalau kita punya legenda sendiri? Kau kan baru saja tau kalau kau itu sejenis Nymph Light?"

"Aku diberi tau oleh ayah Carter." Ucapku singkat padat dan gak tau deh jelas apa enggak.

"Okey. Bisakah kau temani aku jalan-jalan Gray? Aku ingin tau desa ini.

"Ahhh, aku sungguh lelah! Besok saja ya. Dan itu kamar mu." aku pun masuk ke kamar ku.

"Uh dasar pemalas! Baiklah aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri saja! Tetu saja dengan magic ku!"

Felicia PoV

Aku segera keluar dari penginapan. Aku berjalan-jalan tanpa tak tau arah nya. Setiap ada orang aku pasti berkenalan, seperti yang sudah ku kenal barusan. Ada tiga ibu-ibu yang pertama nama nya Sasha,yang kedua nama nya Anna, dan yang ketiga nama nya Manna. Aku berjalan-jalan lagi dan melewati Claire Farm. Farm? Wah! Aku jadi tertarik nih untuk melhat nya!

Hamparan ladang yang luas nya itu, terisi dengan sayur-mayur yang segar, dan buah-buahan yang segar juga. Sejuk, uadara nya itu sangat sejuk! Kulihat ada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang menyirami tanaman nya itu." Haiiiii!"aku mendekati nya.

"Haiii… kau? Maaf,siapa ya?" kata nya sopan.

"Felis! Kau siapa?"Tanya ku.

"Eh? Aku Claire. Pemilik Farm ini."katanya tersenyum manis sekali.

" apakah kau baru disini?" Tanya nya.

" Ne? oh. Aku hanya sementara dari desa sebelah." Kata ku ramah.

"ohhh."

Kami sangat cepat akrab bahkan dia mengajak ku untuk minum teh bersama nya. Lalu ia meminta ku untuk datang ke party nya Yay! Party! Aku suka Party!

Karena hari matahari sudah terbenam aku pamit pulang pada Claire.

"Claire, aku pulang dulu ya… sampai esok hari!" baru saja aku berbalik badan ia segera menyusulku.

"Felis! Tunggu aku! Oh ya,katanya kau menginap di Inner Inn bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita bersama kesana,karena aku mau makan malam disana saja ah. habisnya sih aku sudah lama tak kesana." Ucap nya member alas an

"Okey!"aku cukup senang karena aku dapat teman baik seperti Claire.

At Inner Inn

Gray PoV

Huh… dimana ssih Felicia? Kenapa sampai malam begini dia belum pulang? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Mati aku! Aku bisa kena hukum ayah nih! Ukh…. Pusing banget! Apakah aku harus menjemput nya? Tapi dimana?

"permisi….."ucap seorang wanita brambut hitam, berkacamata dan berbaju biru, yah pasti tau lah siapa itu, Mary.

"Gray! Kau sudah kembali? Syukurlah!" Mary mendekatiku .

"Oh, tentu Mary. Tumben kesini? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya ku dingin.

"A-aku? Tentu saja ingin melihatmu! Kau sudah menghilang 2 hari tanpa kabar… tentu saja aku meridukan mu." Kini dia memegang kedua tangan ku. Pipi ku merona merah, semerah tomat."Gray? apa kau sudah makan makanan ku?"

"Makanan? Oh ini ya? Ini baru saja aku mau makan. Terima kasi ya Mary, kau sungguh baik hati." Aku memuji nya bermaksud untuk membuatnya senang.

Baru saja aku mau makan baked corn itu , tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul 2 orang yang kukenal sekali.

"GRAY! DON'T EAT THAT FOOD!"

00000ooo To Be Continued ooo00000

Claire: Luphy! Luphy!

LuphyCute:NOOOOO! Jangan kesini!

Claire:Woy! Di panggilin daritadi kok gak nyaut sih?

LuphyCute:Ssst! Jangan sampai Skye si pembawa surat maut itu sampai dengar! Aku dh ditagih-tagih sama editor!

Skye:Maksud low?

LuphyCute:Kyaaaaaa! Jangan blilang kamu bawa surat tagihan

Skye:Idih kegeeran banged sih! Orang aku mau ketemu Claire kok, bukan bawa surat tagihan tau! Hehehe

LuphyCute: -Pingsan di lantai-

Claire:Mending Tutup aja deh daripada liad yang begituan. Bye-bye! We need your Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Pinky Love"

Chapter 7:

LuphyCute:I'm sorry Im late to update because, Im really-really stress! RnR please!

Disclaimer:HM bukan punya saya, judul nyolong dari serial teenlit! Warning! GAJE,Garing,OC,OOC dan hal-hal laen yang gak enak di mata maupun di hati!

"GRAY! DON'T EAT THAT FOOD!" ucap seseorang yang sangat kukenal bersama, Claire?

"Hosh…hoshhh! Dasar bodoh! Apakah kau tak tau?Arghhh!" kata Felicia terengah-engah.

"Apa sih Felis? Kamu nih kenapa sih? Aku kan Cuma mau makan ini? Kamu tuh yang bodoh!"

"Hey! Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Oh ya Gray, kau sudah kembali ya? "Claire kini memisahkan kami yang sedang adu mulut.

"Hmmm, kenapa memang? Kau… kenapa peduli padaku?"Tanya ku heran pada Claire.

"Karena Claire Menyukai mu!" Felicia nyolot dengan seenak nya sambil nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

"A-apa? Felis apa-apaan sih kamu? Bukan itu kok! Cuma kangen buat berantem…"Claire ngeblush seketika.

"A-apa? "ucapku kaget juga.

"Hehehe… gak kok Gray! Cuma bercanda gituan kok dianggap serius sih? Itu gak mungkin kan Claire?"kata Felicia tertawa

"Ne? tentu! Mana mungkin aku menyukai nya?"

Huh, coba dia bilang,iya. Pasti aku terbebas dari pertunangan sih Felicia ini!

"Hey! Ini untuk ku ya. Aku sudah lapar sekali!" kata Felicia sambil memejamkan matanya, kurasa ia sedang tak beres ini.

"Hey! Itu makanan ku !" kataku marah

"Felis! Jangan! Eh? Sebenarnya tidak apa. Aku pulang dulu ya semua."kata Mary khawatir dan langsung pulang.

"Ada apa dengan nya? Kenapa dia bersikap aneh begitu ya?" kami semua kebingungan.

"Gray, aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebenatar tapi nggak disini." Felis segera menarik tangan ku dan mengajak ku ke Gooddess Pond. Tempat yang sangat sepi di malam hari.

"Awww, sakit tau. oh ya ada apa sih?"

"Apa kau tak tau Gray? Di makanan itu! Yang diberikan teman mu si Mafy atau Majy atau siapalah itu nama nya! Itu makanan yang sudah diberi mantra agar orang yang memakan nya akan terus memikirkan orang yang telah memberi makanan itu yang artinya kau akan tergila-gila oleh nya!" Felicia menjelaskan nya dengan jelas.

"A-apa? Itu tak mungkin, tapi memungkinkan juga sih?"

Felicia Sweatdrop saat mendengar kata-kataku.

"Terserah lah! Yang penting kamu harus hati-hati dengan dia! Karena dari tatapan matanya sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa, namun malah seperti kita. Mungkin sebangsa Maxims!"

"Apa itu Maxims? Apakah dia berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja Gray! Oh Goddess! Bagaimana kau tak tau segala nya? Bagaiamana kau bisa menjadi Raja nantinya? Huh! Biarku jelaskan! Maxims adalah musuh bebuyutan Nymph dan Light!"

"Ohhhh…. Baiklah Felis. Thanx atas penjelasan nya."

"Nah, sepertinya kita harus memecahkan suatu mistery Gray! About Mary… Agree?" Tanya Felis.

"Agree. Okay kita susun rencana nya. But sepertinya kita harus bangun markas deh Fel…."

"Markas? Hahaha! Okay. Gimana kalau markas nya di dalam sana?" Felis menunukkan jari nya ke dalam Harvest Goddess Pond.

" Okay. Lagipula itu tempat tinggal ibuku. Tunggu apalagi ayo!"

"Eits…kita harus minum ini dulu Gray! Biar kita tahan nafas di air!" Felis memberikan ku sebotol ramuan berwarna biru laut kami pun meminum nya dan segera masuk kedalam markas.

At Inner Inn

Claire PoV

Gray sudah kembali, tapi aku masih merasa khawatir. Khawatir karena dia sangat akrab dengan Felis. Yah ampun aa hubungan nya padaku? Mana mungkin Gray menyukai aku? Dia tak pantas untuk aku. Tapi hatiku serasa sangat amat sakit sekali.

"Claire? Mau pesan apa?" Ann membuatku sadar atas lamunan ku.

"Oh, aku pesan? Huh… Minuman. Wild Grape Wine satu ya…" aku memilih Wine karena aku merasa disaat aku meminum nya stress ku hilang seketika.

"A-apa? Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya." Ann tampak kaget mungkin, tapi bodo amat lah! Aku mau stress ku hilang.

"Ini. Jangan minum terlalu banyak ya. " kata Ann menaruh segelas wine.

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum kecut.

30 menit kemudian

"Hik… Ann! Hik… aku…hik…tambah lagi!" aku sudah mabuk sekali.

"T-tapi Claire! Kau sudah menghabiskan 15 botol Wine dalam 30 menit… kau sangat kuat daripada Karen yang hanya bisa menghabsikan 10 wine dalam 30 menit. Lebih baik kau berhenti dulu ya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ann boleh aku bercerita? Hik…"

"Tentu. Aku siap untuk mendengarkan."

"Sakit… hatiku sangat sakit sekali…hik… dia selalu menghantui aku… hik!"

" Claire? Lanjutkan."

"Hik… sakit Ann! Hatiku sakit sekali! Kakak mu itu hik… dia menghilang 2 hari tanpa kabar…hik… dan pulang kembali dengan membawa seorang perempuan cantik…hik… sakit sekali hatiku Ann! Hik… memang aku bukan siapa-siapa nya,hik… tapi aku…"

Pintu terbuka seketika dan muncullah Felis dan Gray.

"Gray! Oh Goddess! Apa kau tau hik… perasaan ku…hik! Aku mencintaimu sejak aku meliha mu Gray! Aku sayang kamu…..hik…"

"Hey apa ini? Claire? Kau mencintai ku? Benarkah?"

Gray PoV

"Hey! Apa ini, Claire? Kau mencintaiku? Benarkah?" aduh kenapa aku malah nanya di cinta beneran sama aku apa enggak!

" hik… tentu Gray! Selama ini…. Aku selalu membohongi persaanku padamu. Hik… apa kau menyukaiku juga? Hik…. Ayo jawab!"il menitikkan air mata.

"A-aku… sebenarnya…." Aku mau jawab kalau aku juga suka sama Claire, tapi disamping ku ada Felis. Orang yang akan bertunangan dengan ku. Kulihat dia. Dia tampak menjauh dan masuk ke kamar nya. Apa dia menyukai aku?

"Gray! Jawab! Hik… aku sakit…sakit sekali!"

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa yang harus kupilih? Who is the best for me?

00000ooo To Be Continued ooo00000

LuphyCute: okay itulah chapter 7. Pengen nya sih Pinky Love cepet selesai tapi kok bingung ya? Kalo dipikir-pikir bakal jadi banyak nih chappy nya tapi ga tau juga lah…

Claire: -dateng dengan auraberapi-api- Luphy! Ngapain sih malu-maluin gua di depan Gray? Dasar author sableng!

LuphyCute:Adaw! Mati aye!

Gray: eh, atas nama Claire, dan Author Luphy, saya meminta maaf. RnR please?


	8. Chapter 8

"Pinky Love"

Chapter 8:My Party

LuphyCute: Gila baged dah! Bikin ni fic aja malem-malem and pastinya nyumput-nyumput dong bikin nya ! Yosh let's Go aja ya! Warning !TYPO,GAJE,KATA''ilang ntah kemana dan laen-laen!maklumin deh! Kalo fic nya ancur lebur…

Disclaimer:Harvest Moon Bukan PUNYA saya tapi punya NATSUME!

Gray PoV

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku sangat bingung… Felicia nantinya jadi tunangan ku bukan? Aku kan jadi gak enak sama si Felis. Tapi aku juga gak bisa bohongi perasaan aku ke Claire… Who is the best for me?

"Emmm, Claire… tolong lepaskan tangan ku! Aku gak bisa mejawab nya sekarang. Maaf Claire…" sakit hati ini saat megucapka perkataan yang MUNAFIK itu. Aku langsung pergi ke atas menyusul Felica.

"Fel?"

"Hmm?"

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

"masalah barusan."

"Hahaha… apa hubunga nya dengan aku? Kau menyukai nya bukan? Katakana saja padanya! Jangan jadi orang yag MUNAK deh, aku juga sudah ada yang punyaa kok…!"

"T-tapi… apa kau meyukai aku?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak megerti Gray. Maaf aku juga butuh waktu istirahat jadi jaga ganggu aku dulu." Felicia pu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Huh… salting gini ya?"ucapku pelan.

Bagaimana sih perasaa ku ini? Claire? Cantik, manis, dan lucu. Tapi itu kadang-kadang saja muncul sifat nya yang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa aku sampai suka padanya? Ah, daripada mikirin ginian medingan aku minum wine saja di bawah.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan santai tiba-tiba aku melihat Claire di _gendong_ di pundak seseorang yang meurut ku sih tampan, bahkan tampan nya itu melebihi aku mungkin. Disaat itu ada api kecemburuan yang membara di hatiku. Gray! Memang nya siapa sih dirimu ini untuk nya? Bukan siapa-siapa kan? Mungkin saja dia adalah pacarnya.

"Ann? Siapa orang itu?" aku bertaya pada adik ku Ann.

"Entahlah, yang penting dia sagat tampan sekali…"

"yaelah! Iya sih tampan nya kayak NAMPAN*!"

"IHHH! Kakak ! oh ya besok malam kita di undang ke party nya Claire. Kakak datang ya?"

"Hmmm. Wine satu ya."

"Hah? Kakak! Kan kakak kena denda gak boleh mium Wine selama semiggu! Jdi susu segar aja ya…"

"huh… iya,iya!"

At Claire House

Skye PoV

"Claire… akhirnya kita bertemu kembali… kau ingat, memory kita. Disaat kau masih di kerajaan, kita selalu bersama. Aku… sangat merindukan mu…." Aku menitikkan air mata sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan nya.

"Huah…ehhh? Huhhh…. SKYE?" Claire terbangun dan sangat kaget saat melihatku.

"Iya Mi Amor! Lama tak jumpa ya? Masih ingat aku kan?"

"K-kenapa kau di sini? Bukan nya kau ada di Unster Blich Kingdom untuk mejadi Raja ya?"

"Yeah,tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi Raja."

"Lalu kenapa kesini?"

"Karena kau yang aka menjadi Ratu nya ,Mi amor" aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu degan nada menggoda.

"Eh? A-aku? Kenapa aku sih?"Clare tampak malu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Mi Amor. Aku sangat menyayangimu…"

"Skye…."

Claire PoV

Bagaimana cara nya agar aku bisa menceritakan kalau aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai sahabat? Aku… hanya mencintai Gray, tapi kalau aku bilang pada nya aku takut dia nantinya patah hati. Ibu… siapa yang harus kupilih?

"Skye…? K-kamu? PLAK!"

"ADAW!"

"Hey! Skye? Kamu ini bicara apa sih? Aku tak megerti lah! DASAR TUKANG GOMBAL!" kataku denga nada tinggi.

"hehehe. Tak aplah. Oh ya aku juga membawa pesan dari Ibu mu. Kata Ibu mu, kau disuruh berkujung ke rumah. Kau ka sudah 10 tahun di duniia mausia. Ingat Claire! Kau akan diwariskan Kerajaa oleh orang tua mu! Hanya kaulah penerus Kerajaan ."

"Ih BAWEL amat sih! Ka aku yang jadi Ratu,kok kamu yang rempong." Setelah beradu mulut dengan Skye, aku meminum air putih yag ada di meja.

"Hey apa ini? Kau akan merayakan party ya? Kalau begitu aku akan ikut merayaka nya. Karena kau kekasih ku." Ucap Skye pede denga raut muka merayu .

"BRUSSSS!" aku menyemprotkan air yang sudah kuminum dengan kaget nya.

"Uhuk,uhuk. KAMU GILA?" aku mulai sampai di puncak emosi yang dahsyat.

"Tidak kok. Kamu pasti senang. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya. Good night Mi amor." Skye berjalan megambil kasur tradisional yang ada di lemar dan hanya bisa begong melihat tingkah ya yang tak pernah berubah.

"AIsh! Dasar Skye Baka!"

At morning.

"Claire? Claire?" teriak seseorag diluar rumah.

"Huah! Ya! Tunggu sebentar…"

"Cklek.." pintu kubuka dan terlihatlah banyak teman ku, yaitu, Ann,Karen,Popu,Elli,dan Mary."

"Hallo!" kata mereka semua tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop melhat semua nya.

"H-halo… ada apa pagi-pagi datang?"

"Kami, aka membantu membuat makanan untuk nanti malam!"

"Wah! Baik nya kalian! Tentu saja ! kalau begitu ayo masuk."

"Ehem. Huah! Claire? Kau sudah bagun rupanya?" ucap Skye tiba-tiba datang dari kamar nya.

"KYA!"ucap teman-teman histeris

"Claire? Siapa dia?" Tanya Popu dengan wajah takut.

"Kenapa dia ada dirumah mu?"Tanya Elli.

"Atau? Jangan-jangan Kalian?"Tanya Elli,Karen,Popu,Ann,dan Mary bersamaan.

"TIDAK! Dengarkan aku dulu! Dia hanyalah…"

"Perkenalkan nona-nona! Namaku Phantom Skye Stainner. Aku ini K…"aku tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Skye, maka langsung saja ku bungkam mulut nya.

"Sahabat lama saja kok! Yeah sahabat, benarkan Skye?" aku menginjak kaki nya sebagai tanda isyarat.

"AAwwww! Huft, tentu."ucap Skye mendelik kea rah ku.

"Owwww! Baik lah."

"Nah, aku akan pergi mandi dulu ya. Ini daftar makanan yang akan ku sajikan untuk nanti malam."aku memberikan secarik kertas pada Ann.

"ya sudah sana cepat madi! Kami akan membaca nya dulu."

Aku pu bergegas mandi, dari kamar mandi saja aku bisa medegar suara teman-teman berteriak kata"Ihhh…Skye Gombal ah!" yang bisa membuat kuping ku tuli. Selesai mandi, aku langsung menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Claire? Ayo kita mulai."kata Ann.

"Okay."

"Karen,Popu! Tolong ya, kamu yang belanja ya…" aku memberikan daftar belanjaan dan sekantung uang gold.

"Baiklah."

"Ann,Elli,tolong ya kalian yang membuat Fruit Salad dan Mixed Latte. Buah-buahan nya ambil saja di kebun ku."

"Okay!"

"Nah,aku akan mencari kayu bakar,mendekor tempat pesta. Lalu Mary. Tolong bantu aku ya." Ucap ku pada Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…Okay!" balas Mary senang.

"Hey! Lalu tugas ku apa?" taya Skye kebingungan.

"Oh ya aku hamper saja lupa! Kau harus meyiram tanaman, member pakan sapi,ayam,dan tentu saja kudaku! Jangan lupa untuk mengambil susu,dan ,telur nya! Taruh saja di kulkas!" kataku sambil berlari ke hutan.

"Huh? Sebanyak itukah?" aku bisa mendengar kata-kata Skye dari kejauhan. Aku terkikik sendiri. Dasar bodoh! Mau saja ku kibuli!"

Di hutan

"Brak!brak!brakk!" aku memotong kayu yang ada di hutan. Aku semakin lelah saja saat memotongi kayu sebanyak ini.

"Sudah dapat 10 potong… Uhhh… masih kurang banyak! Ahh! Itu ada batangan kau besar! Pasti bisa jadi banyak nih…" ide yang cemerlag pu muncul tiba-tiba di kepalaku.

Aku pun segera mendekati kayu besar itu dan mulai memotong nya. Ya ampun! Gila deh… kok gak kepotong-potong ya? Aduh kalo gini cara nya habis tenaga ku…

"Claire? Sedag apa?" Skye datag mengejutkan ku. Aku tetap cuek padanya.

"Brakkk!Brakkk!" aku semakin cepat memotong kayu ini,tapi kau nya pun tak mau terpotong juga.

"Claire? Claire? Aku mau me-" belum selesai dia bicara aku pun berteriak.

"Skye! Bisakah kau diam ! apa kau tak tau kalau aku sedang memotong kayu besr ini? Aku siuk sekarang! Maaf…" aku berbalik badan lagi dan mulai memotong kayu lagi

"Claire! Dengarkan dulu aku!percuma kau memotong kayu itu! Mau sampai 1 jam, 2 jam, atau 1 abad kek…kau tak akan bisa memotong nya!" Skye gentian berteriak.

" Hey! Ada apa sih kau ini? Sudah kuduga,kau pasti meremehkan aku ya?Uh! dri dulu sampep sekarang tetap saja begitu….dasar BAKA!1"ejek ku degan nada yang cempreng.

"A-apa? Okey. Tapi percayalah Claire! Kau tak akan bisa memotong nya dengan kapak mu itu! Apa kau sudah buta? Tau kau sudah pikun ya? Hehehe…"Skye pun tertawa.

"Hey… apa kau bilang? Memang nya apa alas an mu berkata kalau aku tak kan bisa memotong kayu ini? Kalau aku bisa,kau harus traktir aku minum wine nanti malam sampai puuas,tapi kalau aku tak bisa maka aku lah yag menraktir mu!"aku yakin bisa memotong kayu ini. Memag dia kira aku ini lemah? Tak akan !

"Waw! Okey! Alasan ku berkata begitu karena…. Kapak yang ada ditanga mu itu belum naik level! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Tadi seorang cowok bertopi UMA mengantarkan kapak mystrile ini….Berarti aku menang! YEEE!"

TOENG!

Claire Sweatdropp ditempat, dan aura hitam pun muncul di sekitar Claire.

"A-APA? HAH?" aku langsung mmerhatikan kapak ku,dan yang benar saja, kapak ini belum naik level jadi sampa kapan pun aku memotong kayu ini pasti tak akan bisa. SIALAN! Aku langsung melempar kapak ku tersebut ketana.

"Hahaha!mankanya dengeri dulu dong! Jangan lupa sama Finest curry nya ya! Bye!"Skye pun segera berlari dengan girang nya.

"S-SKYE! AWAS KAU YA!" aku berteriak samai-sampai burung-burung yagada di hutan pun keluar denga takut nya.

17.30 P.M.

Claire House.

"Huft…selesai juga ya?" Ann megelap kerigat nya yang bercucuran disana-sini.

"Iya,eh tapi… tinggal apa ya yang kurang? Ada gak Claire"tanya Elli dtng secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Ya ini sedang ku cek…Emmm,fruit salad nya sudah jadi, mixed latte nya juga,cookies nya sudah,kayu bakar sudah,tikar malam sudah,emmmm….Oh ya! Jagung nya! Menu utama untuk pesta nya. Ini kan pesta jagung bakar untuk tanda perkenalan ku pada kalian semua,jadi kalau gak ada jagung akar pasti aneh."kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas.

"Claire? Lalu bagaimana? Siapa yang jualan jagung disini? Kan Cuma kamu petani yang ada disini? Disini mah gak ada yang jualan kecuali kakek mu,tapi kan kakek mu sudah tidak ada lagi…"Karen terlihat murung.

"Hahaha! Tenang saja…aku sudah pesan kepada Zack kok. Aku suruh dia beli jagung di Korea. Bentar lagi jagung nya pasti dah sampe kok." Aku tertawa senang.

"Wah! Jagung dari Korea? Emang nya disana ada yang jualan jagung? " kata teman-teman termasuk Skye sambil sweatdrop.

"Hehehe,gak tau juga nih aku. Yang penting pesta nya jadi!"

"O ya udah. Claire aku pulang dulu ya… " kata Ann meninggalkan rumah ku.

"Aku juga ya…"kata Elli mengikuti Ann.

"Kami bertiga juga ya. Kami akan datang lagi nanti jam 06.30 P.M."Kata Karen,Mary dan Popu.

"Ya tentu! Sampai nanti!" aku melambaikan tangan ku untuk mereka semua.

"Huh…lelah sekali. Aku mandi ah…."aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sosok Skye sedang tidak mengenakan baju( Cuma pake boxer warna silver, tulisan dan gambar nya pun tentang skye-langit- )

"KYA! Skye bodoh! Kenapa kau hanya memakai celana pendek di hadapan ku?" tanya ku gugup. Muka ku pun mulai memerah semerah tomat.

"Hehehe. Biasa aja kali Claire…aku habis mandi dan mau ganti baju di kamarku kok. Dan jujur ya, kamar mandi mu kok semua nya girly banget sih. Sabun warna pink,baju handuk warna pink,pasta gigi warna pink-rasa strawberry maksud nya-,sikat gigi warna pink,dan lagi bathub mu memakai warna pink. Oh ya! Tembok nya, dan semua nya warna pink… tremasuk b*a mu juga ya? Hahaha!" tawanya semakin meledak.

Rasanya ada gunung ai diatas keplaku.

"Hey! Apa-apaan sih kamu? Dasar gak tau malu, atau kamu gak tau kemaluan ya? Udah numpang,gak sopan lagi! Pergi ke kamamu sekarang juga! Pergi atau ku setrum nih dengan ability ku! Mau kau? Hah?cepa menyingkir!"ancam ku dengan muka memerah.

"Claire? Bagaimana aku bisa ke kamarku kalau kau menghalangi pintu kamar ku?" protes nya dengan muka tersenyum.

"A-apa? Oh! Ya sudah cepat sana!" aku pun menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar Skye dan segera ke kamar ku.

Aku pun seger mandi dan menyiapkan baju kesukaan ku, baju overall berwarna pink ku,dan ku urai rambut ku yang berwarna pirang . aku mengenakan jepi bunga berwarna pink . kenapa semua yang kupakai berwarna pink? Ya tentu saja karena aku suka dengan warna pink.

"Claire? Apa kau ada di dalam?" kata Skye mengetuk-ngetuk into kamar ku.

"Ih ada apa sih S-Skye?Hah?" aku sampai kaget saat melihat Skye yang sekarang ada di hadapan tak kuasa aku! Dia sungguh terlihat tampan sekali malam ini. Aku saja sampai menganga saat melihat dia,apalagi nanti teman-teman ku.

"Ehem…maaf. Skye? Kenapa kau memanggil ku ada apa?" tanyaku dengan mimic wajah penasaran.

"Itu teman-teman mu sudah ada di luar." Kata Skye enteng.

"Apa? Secepat ini? Apa semua nya sudah datang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya belum. Di luar sudah ada Ann,Popu,Elli,Marry dan teman laki-laki mu, entah siapa nama nya tapi semua nya terlhat tampan dibandingkan aku…"katanya dengan suara memancing emosi ku.

"Apa? Tidak lebih tampan drai mereka…UPzzz"tanpa sadar kalimat itu meuncur dari muluutku tanpa ada rasa malu. Aku langsung memukul-mukaul mulutku sendiri.

"Hahaha. Claire…kamu menag tak pernah berubah dari dulu ya? Anak pintar."katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku bukan ! tapi malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Uh lepaskan! aRamutku jdi berantakan!" aku pun segera lari keluar dengn muka memerah.

"Claire? kau demam?"tanya Mary tiba-tiba.

"Ah?demam? mungkin sedikit tak enak badan."jawabku.

"oh.."

"Eh… kok kayak nya Gray dan Felicia tak ada ya? Apa mereka belum datang? Apa kau tau sesuatu Mary?"tanyaku sambil mencari-cari keberadaan mereka.

"Emm,entahla. Aku tak tau tentang mereka." Jawab Mary sambil menatap sesuatu. Tatapan nya begitu kosong, tiba-tiba aku seperti masuk kedalam dunia lain,yang ku kenal jelas saat aku masih kecil. Dunia Nymph Light, musuh bebuyutan kami. Tapi aku langsug dapat sada karena Skye dengan tib"Ah?demam? mungkin sedikit tak enak badan."jawabku.

"oh.."

"Eh… kok kayak nya Gray dan Felicia tak ada ya? Apa mereka belum datang? Apa kau tau sesuatu Mary?"tanyaku sambil mencari-cari keberadaan mereka.

"Emm,entahla. Aku tak tau tentang mereka." Jawab Mary sambil menatap sesuatu. Tatapan nya begitu kosong, tiba-tiba aku seperti masuk kedalam dunia lain,yang ku kenal jelas saat aku masih kecil. Dunia Nymph Light, musuh bebuyutan kami. Tapi aku langsug dapat sada karena Skye dengan tiba-tiba menggunakan ability nya untuk membangunkan ku dari dunia entah berantah itu.

"Hah!hosh…hosh…hosh…" aku terngahengah seperti dikejar oleh setan.

"Claire? Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia. Dia tidak baik untuk mu."bisik Skye pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Memang kenapa?" balasku cepat.

"sudahlah turuti saja dulu. Uduk lah dengan Ann, dia lebih baik daripada Mary." Kata Skye alu meninggalkan ku.

Kulihat tatapan Mary masih kosong. Aku tambah menjadi bingung dengan semua ini. Ada apa dengan Mary? Tapi aku segera menuruti perkataan Skye.

"Mary,aku ambil inum dulu ya. Bye.." kau pun meninggalkan nya bahkan dia masih memat

Sungguh di tempat nya. Sungguh aneh.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 P.M. pesta akan segera dimulai. Jagung sudah siap,minuman,makanan, dan lain nya pun sudah siap kecuali Grad an Felicia. Sampai saat ini mereka juga belum datang juga.

"Err, kemana mereka ya? Ya sudah mungkin mereka tidak mau datang. Oke teman-teman pesta aka dimulai. Pasti kalian sudah kenal aku bukan? Yeah tentu saja aku…"belum selesai aku berbicara Gray muncul sambil terengah-engah seperti habis berlari marathon. Hatik melonjak senang sekali karena dia akhirnya datang ke pesta ku. Aku tersenum manis kearah nya,tapi senyuman itu segera hilang karena Felicia muncul dan memegang erat tangan Gray, dia juga tampak terengah-engah.

"Gray? Felicia?" aku menyambut mereka dengan tidak ramah nya.

"yeah maaf kan kami Claire. Kami terlambat datang keacara pesta mu." katanya acuh lalu dengan sigap nyaFelicia langsung memukul tangan Gray dan berkata.

"Maaf kan kami Claire, ini semua salah ku. Karena aku Gray dan aku terambat." Kata Felicia sopan.

Gray tampak menggerutu sendiri."Tidak masalah, silahkan duduk." Kataku tersenyum palsu. Gray tampak memerhatikan Skye dan aku dengan wajah serius nya.

"teman-teman, pasti kalian tau aku bukan? Aku Claire Sakura. Dan ini Skye…" aku berhenti sesaat saat melihat Gray dan Felicia nampak antusias sekali. Aku lihat mereka belum melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka sampai mereka duduk. Rasa sakit yang mendalam serasa sedang menusuk-nusuk jantung ku saat ini.

"Skye adalah…K…."

00000ooo To Be Continued ooo00000

LuphyCute:Mian ya! Fic nya kepanjangan gak? Menrut kalian gimana? Bagus apa gak? Apa jangan-janagan jelek ya? Ato malah?

Reader:YAAAAA!

Luphy Cute:hiks…hiks.. terharu saya. Ternyata fic nya bagus ya? Hiks…makasih ya…

Readers: hey! Jangan kegeeran dulu donk! Maksud nya,YA GAK SALAH LAGI KALO FIC NYA JELEK!

LuphyCute:WADOH! Kok mlah gini sih? Ya udah deh bodo amat, walaupun serasa pegel-pegel nulis fic ini tapi akan saya lanjutkan kok. Maka dari itu mohon di review ya! Thanks buat para readers dan para review nya! Sangat banyak terima kasih saya ucapkan….. bye-bye!


End file.
